Consilio Et Animis
by Point Taken
Summary: Aro wants to experiment with vampire hybrids and see if they can be useful in his guard. Alec, Santiago,and Corin agree to help.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight and I never shall. **

* * *

I was shoved into a large circular room. I was still in the outfit that I was wearing when they kidnapped me; a D.A.R.E T-shirt and dark blue jeans. In front of me were four people. One had long white hair and a scowl on his face; his arms were crossed and looked very non-inviting. The one to his right had long flowing black hair; his entire form seemed to be consumed by darkness, what with that hair and his black robe. In fact the only thing that really stood out was his filmy red eyes against that pale, pale skin. Next to him was a boy, he looked around my age, but I couldn't be sure. He also had bright red eyes and pale skin, the rest was rather non- descript. An inch taller than me with a mop of dark hair on his head, I couldn't tell if it was a dark brown or black, the lights were too low. He was staring at me appraisingly; like I was a piece of jewelry he was considering buying.

The other one was way far off to the boy's left. He was sitting in a chair and looked utterly bored. He looked more like the other man with the black hair, except there was a coldness about him… no not quite a coldness but a distance.

"What is your name, child?" the one with black hair sang.

I snapped my attention back to him, "What's yours?"

He frowned slightly but that was soon replace with a smile, "Oh yes we did forget to introduce ourselves didn't we?" he gestured to the white haired one, "This is Caius," he pointed to the bored one, "And Marcus, please excuse his less than enthusiastic hello, he like that to everyone, I am Aro. We will be your Lord and Masters while you stay here."

"What about him?" I nodded my head in the boy's direction.

"Alec," he answered me then turned to our 'Lord and Master', "I'll take her."

"Excellent," Aro clapped his hands together, "I knew she would be a perfect match for you."

They must have felt the frustration that seemed to be emitting off of me. Aro raised an eyebrow, Caius looked pissed at the nerve that I had to be confused and Alec looked, well I had no idea how he felt was completely indifferent. Marcus looked bored.

"You are being used-," Aro began.

"No shit," I mumbled under my breath.

"- for a little experiment. You see a couple years back a coven managed to birth a hybrid vampire and I would like to experiment with my most talent guard members and see if we can…ah… _duplicate_ the powers that they posses. Alec and two other graciously agreed. You will be his… what is the word I'm looking for?"

"Sex slave?" I offered.

Aro's brows knitted together, "I was think more along the lines of 'partner'. Do you understand?"

"Yes," my hands were balled into fists and I bit my lower lip to hold in the scream that I so desperately wanted to let out.

"Good, Alec she's all yours," Aro swept grandly away, Caius followed him out and Marcus was the last to leave.

I was left alone in a rather dark room with a man who wanted me to carry his babies. Not at all awkward.

"You know I never did get your name," Alec informed me as he walked around a chair and held the door open for me.

"Amie"

"Nice too meet you," he shook my hand and led me down the hall to another door.

Vaguely I wondered how big this place was. So far I have been lead down at least ten long hallways that seem to hold only about three or four doors. He stopped in front of an oak door and turned its golden knob.

"This will be your room; I'll come every so often to check in on you,"

I snorted at his formality. Check in on me? Very subtle. He swept into the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

I took a moment to appraise my new cell, err, _room ._The thing was made of a smooth grey stone, and a bookcase lined one wall, which will be great because I have a feeling that when were not um…. doing IT I'm going to be bored. On the far side of the room was a huge canopy bed. The columns that held the wooden frame above it were carved in a spiral manner. It had a beige comforter with tan and white pillows. I slowly walked over to it and ran a hand lightly over the material. It was possibly the softest thing I had ever felt in my life. I took one of the pillows and held it up to my face. It smelled something like a combination of sage and lavender. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. That's when the reality of this situation kicked in. I was in a room, alone with a vampire, with a nice comfy bed just beckoning for us to come lay in it. I dropped the pillow like it was on fire and whipped around to face him. He had an odd smile on his face and his head was tilted to one side.

"I gather that you like it?"

"It will do," I answered him, I had to congratulate myself, sure I sounded like I was being strangled but at least my voice didn't break.

"The bathroom's through there," I could see a see a bowl sink and a dark platform holding it up from where I stood, but not much else. I have to say though, Vamps got nice style.

"I'll send someone in the morning to fetch you for breakfast. You are not to leave this room unless you have an escort." he turned his back to me and started to walk towards the door, "I'll be back tomorrow, so I suggest you be ready. Good night," he bowed to me and closed the door.

I could hear his footsteps in the hallway so I waited three minutes before walking cautiously up to the door. I turned the knob and tried to push the door open but it was locked.

"Damnit," I growled and kicked it, as if that would solve all my problems.

Pain shot up from my big toe and I hoped around like an idiot, which only added more fuel to the fire that was now raging inside of me. Damn vampires kidnap me right out of my room and throw me into this upside down world. No they could just leave me in blissful ignorance, they had to come barging into my home and _fucking_ rip me out of my bed. Throw me over their shoulder and drag my ass, literally, to Italy. I kid you not. They had to bound and gag me, I fought so much. I've got the bruises to prove it. I prowled around the room like a caged animal, my angry slowly seeping into sadness, which slowly seeped into hysterics.

Okay maybe the process wasn't that slow. So I had my head between my legs, my breath coming out in short bursts, tears streaming down my face.

Bet he wouldn't want me so much after he sees me now. That thought makes me laugh. It really is amazing how I keep my sense of humor no matter what. I believe my English teacher described it as a defense mechanism. Psh yeah right, can't I just enjoy of laugh in times of trouble? I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the canopy, I hadn't gotten that much sleep in the last few days and now I was paying for it. I sighed to myself and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I somehow managed to get up and find some bed clothes. I found one long white nightgown and slipped it on over my head. I stood for a moment, debating on whether I should bother with brushing my teeth or just do it in the morning. In the end my good hygiene won out and I brushed and washed my face. I stumbled towards my bed and yanked the sheets down and closed my eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Before I get a thousand flames proclaiming a sick twisted individual I am let me just say something. In my mind Alec is a teenager, around 15 so please don't give me crap about him being a child. Is he young? Yes? But so are over half of the kids out there having sex. Now Aro using Alec and Amie is wrong, I will agree, but then again so is murdering people and he doesn't seem to mind that. Remember people the Volturi think of humans as things, lowly and …err expendable for whatever their uses might be. So review if you find anything else a problem, I will answer you in the next chapter's A/N. I'm sorry if it isn't very exciting and a little tedious but I find that first chapters usually are that way. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Warning: Foreplay, but nothing too disgusting just Kissing... naked or half way anyway. _

**Chapter 2**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard someone knocking on the door. First it started out soft I just moaned and flipped to my other side. Then it grew more persistent to the point where I couldn't ignore it any longer. I fell out of bed and stumbled over to the door. The knob clicked open easily under my touch and if I was more awake I probably would have wondered when someone unlocked it, but as it was I was half asleep and gave it no thought. The woman at the door was in a business suit, her long blonde hair was up in a severe bun and she had eyes a lovely shade of brown. Nothing like a gorgeous woman who looks like she stepped right out of a Greek story to bring your self-esteem up in the morning.

She raised one perfect eyebrow at me, "You look horrendous, go freshen up," she ordered me.

I was pleased to note that he voice was very high pitched and annoying, good to know that you can't have everything. She shooed me into the bathroom, she turned around to fuss with the tap and I took this moment to look around. The room had a dark theme to it. There were dark crimson towels and a black rack and black marble was everywhere. The tube was huge and rose seamlessly out of the ground in a large rectangle. The sink was the kind that had a stand and a glass bowel on it; I had to admit it was very cool looking. The blonde rose gracefully from the ground and walked over to me. She tugged my nightgown up.

"Wow, I don't even know your name."

She glared at me and threw the nightgown on the floor, "Do not be smart with me girl. It is not wise to have an attitude in this place. Take off all other items of clothing."

I stared at her a moment, was she serious? "Are you going to watch me bathe?"

"It is necessary to make sure you do not hurt yourself. Please remove your bra."

"Hurt myself? What am I going to do?" I made no move to remove my clothing.

"Drown yourself, swallow the shampoo and poison yourself, or slash your wrists," she held up a pink razor to prove her point.

"Can you at least turn around please?"

She nodded her head and sat on the toilet, he eyes closed. I removed my clothing and steeped into the bath. With her eyes still closed she started to talk to me.

"The bath will not operate unless I am here or whoever else Alec sends to babysit you."

"You mean I don't get to see your bright and smiling face every morning, what a pity," I shook my head and scrubbed some shampoo into it.

She ignored my comment, "You will eat breakfast at nine o'clock every morning. You then will go into the sun room or back to your room. You may not speak to anyone else unless one of the Volturi is with you. You are not to try to harm yourself in any way possible or others around you. This will cause immediate death. If you need anything you are to ask me and I will get it for you. Do you have any questions?"

"May I have the razor?" I held out my hand to receive it from her, she opened her eyes just a little bit to see where my hand was and gave it to me.

"Anything else?"

"Is there any more humans here?"

"Yes, you will not interact with them. The only other humans you will speak to is your escort or the other….."

"Sex slaves?"

She frowned at me, "I would not call it that, you are here for an experiment and you gave your consent."

"Oh yeah, join or die. Defiantly had a choice there."

"Regardless of the circumstances, you gave your consent and now you cannot back out."

I mumbled into the water, finishing up with the razor and handing back to her. She threw a towel at my head and pushed a button that unplugged the bath. I wrapped the towel around my frame and grabbed another one to dry my hair with. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed some clothes, a light blue sweater that looked comfy and a pair of jeans. The lady nodded approvingly and handed me my brush. I ran it though my hair a couple of times, not really caring if there were knots or not. I was fully awake now and was surprised when she handed me a hairdryer.

"They have electricity here?"

"The Volturi are not idiots, they can change with the time. You will not be allowed the hairdryer unless-."

"Someone is watching me otherwise I might try to harm myself, I get it," I turned it on, drowning out her retort.

Once I was finished she led me through a maze of hallways. I passed a few windows and tried to stop to look at the view, but she would just yank on my arm. I did catch a few glimpse of house though, I shudder at the thought of them all being filled with vampires.

_Calm down, they aren't filled with vampires. I'm sure that they are filled with humans too. _

A scent drifted down the hallway towards us. It was a combination of eggs French toast and some unidentified object. My stomach growled appreciatively as we neared the source. She led me into a small chamber decorated rather like a hotel room would be decorated. Like they were trying hard to make you feel at home but failing miserable. There were two other girls, well, women at the table. One had long light brown hair that was rather nondescript other that it was really straight but still had body. She was slouched over and muttering to herself every once in a while. The other one was a rather refined looking lady; she had strawberry blonde hair and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. She was chewing very thoughtfully, as though it took a lot of thought to move your mouth up and down. When the door slammed open they both looked over in my direction. The one with red hair cocked her head to the side, the other one just squinted and mouthed 'blue' and nodded approvingly. I was a little self conscious as I shuffled my feet. It was like the first day of High School all over again, standing there all awkward trying to find a friendly face. I looked back up and the red head smiled reassuringly and patted the seat next to her. I sighed; well at least I wouldn't have to hide out in the bathroom. I walked over to her and sat down on the plush seat. Honestly does everything had to so soft here? It was reminding me of a padded cell.

" Bonjour, Je m'appelle Nadine. Et toi?"

"Um," I scrambled around in my head, trying to find the correct response from my limited French classes.

"Je m'appelle Amie?"

Wrinkles appeared between her eyes as she tried to work out what I said. I can't really blame her; I got a C in that class, pronunciation wasn't my thing.

"Oh, y- you don't speak French well?" she asked.

"Oui, Je très mal," I responded.

"I can tell," she smiled, "You are very lucky that ma Maman is English. Otherwise I would not speak a... ah... Lick of it?"

"That's fortunate," I smiled rather awkwardly.

"Your aura is blue," the women across from me informed me. "Good color. Not very social, yet loyal."

Nadine rolled her eyes at her, "This is Cory; she talks to the dead and can see um… what did she say? Oh yes, 'auras'."

Cory frowned, "You're just upset because yours is grey," she looked back at me, "It use to be purple, but I think she's developed Stockholm syndrome."

"I 'ave not!"

Cory didn't spare her a glance, "Every since she's gotten pregnant with that _thing_-."

"_That is enough!" _I jumped as her fist came down on the table.

Nadine glared at Cory for a full minute before she laid back. She ate her food furiously and finished in under a minute. I sat there, not knowing what to do. She looked pissed and a little part of me knew that it wasn't directed at me, but was still scared shitless by it. I let my gaze wonder, looking anywhere but the two women. I decided to look at a complicated piece of painting. It had swirls crisscrossing and vibrant colors. I wonder who designed this room. It had neutral colors then they throw off the entire scheme but throwing this obnoxious painting into it. It looked cool, but out of place. I was so distracted by the colors I didn't notice that Nadine was talking to me.

"So what do you think?" she asked

"Yes?"

Nadine beamed at me, "Good! We are very lucky they give us things to do. When I first come 'ere, there was nothing! I 'ad to talk to Santiago about that."

I noticed that when she said his name she put her hand on her huge stomach. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this 'Santiago' guy (whose name by the way I decided I loved. _Santiago_ it just rolls off the tongue) is her partner. Partner, God it sounds like we were in science class. I nodded politely to whatever Nadine said; across the table Cory just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to "dead" people. We finished our meal quite quickly. I had only been in there for about ten minutes. Nadine somehow managed to get herself out of her chair, even though there were plenty of people who would have helped her. In fact there was about five people escorting her, looking at her like she was about to collapse any second now. She winced slightly as she walked, but again refused assistance. I walked behind her, with Cory, who was oddly silent.

"Three weeks," her eyes were dead as she watched Nadine wadded down the hallway.

"Three weeks what?" I asked, panting slightly from the effort to keep up with her long strides.

"She's been pregnant three weeks"

I looked dubiously at her. Nadine was huge; she had to be at least seven months pregnant.

"Something in the vampires genes cause the pregnancy to accelerate," she answered my stare, which was kind of freaky because she hasn't moved her eyes from Nadine.

"When's her due date?"

Cory cocked her head to the side, "Hm, A week and a half from now, it will be on a Tuesday."

I decided not to question her logic on why it has to be born on a Tuesday. I can handle only so much crazy.

"How long have you been here?" There were no windows in this hallway, just some florescent lights.

"About a week, time is hard to tell."

"Yeah……Who's your person?"

She didn't have to ask what I meant, "Corin, you?"

"Alec, is he nice to you?"

"In what way?"

I struggled for an answer, "Well- well is he polite to you or does he just burst into your room unannounced?"

"He is very polite to me. A picture perfect gentleman. They have to be."

"Have to be?" They rape you; they don't have to be anything to us. Then again, rape is a very harsh word…

"They seem to think the happier we are the better chances of us carrying a child are. Have you not done it yet?"

I blushed, she looked over at me.

"I take your blush for a no."

"Yeah, pretty much," I suddenly had this really warm feeling in my stomach, like I could tell her anything, "actually I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Well it will hurt."

Way to sugar coat it for me, "I know."

"No you don't, _it will really hurt." _She suddenly looked at me and yanked up her sleeve.

Bruises decorated her arms. Some were fading yellow, but others were fresh. I stared in horror.

"I thought you said they had to be nice to us?" I grabbed her arm and looked at them harder. As if that will change what I see.

"It matters not. They are much stronger than us and they can't help but to hurt us. When they are distracted by other things, they lose some control. Corin told me that I was lucky that he didn't kill me."

"Why doesn't Nadine have any?"

"They stop seeing us when we become pregnant. If my sources are correct, Santiago is already seeing another woman."

I decided not to question who her sources were either.

"Does Nadine know?" Honestly she refers to the man with such devotion.

"No, and it would not be wise to tell her."

We turned and went into a sunny room. There were skylights but no windows on the wall. It had a friendly atmosphere, with books lining the wall and a huge fireplace. The main theme of this room seemed to be red. Red couches, red carpet, and candles lining the wall throwing anything that isn't red into a reddish hue from their flames. I had a suddenly flashback of a _Harry Potter _movie I saw with my friends.

"Amie! Come 'ere, you owe me a game of chess." Nadine waved me over to a coffee table, were a glass set of a chess game was set up. So that's what I promised her.

Cory drifted away and pulled a book off of the shelf, the title was in a different langue so I could not tell what she was reading, but from the cover, a chalk outline with a finger print faded next to it, I could tell it had something to do with murder.

"Isn't this w-wonderful," she stumbled slightly over the pronunciation. She held up a clear cut piece of glass, it had tiny little details that you had to hold right up next to your eye to see. The black pieces were made of what seemed to be onyx. I took the onyx side, she took the crystal. She made her first move, a pawn moved up on the board. I studied the game, my brothers use to be great at this and they attempted to teach me but I could never match up to their skill. I moved a knight.

"So," Nadine started, "Who do you 'ave?"

"Alec."

"Ah, I've met 'im," she moved another pawn.

"Really? Like for more than two minutes?"

"It was about five actually."

"So…?"

"So 'e's nice. It's not like we 'ad a deep 'eart to 'eart."

I sighed, looks like I wasn't going to get much insight into my rapist/partner. I decided to move to a safer topic.

"So how's the baby?"

Her face immediately brightened and she put a hand on the belly, "Oh 'e is wonderful! I 'ope 'e looks just like 'is Papa. I would 'ate for 'im to 'ave my red curls!" she made a face as she tugged at her curls.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes, I want 'im to be called Adrien, for my cousin. We were very close." She got a faraway look in her eye and she patted her stomach.

"And what if it's a girl?"

She looked at me sharply, "It is not." I heard her give an intake of breath and she closed her eyes tightly. She doubled over and remained that way for a few moments

People came from nowhere. They swarmed around her and asked if she was okay. She tried to wave them off.

"'e was just moving. I'll am good," she opened her eyes and smiled ruefully at me, "I am sorry. 'E is just too strong. Poor boy, 'e's running out of room in there." She smiled down at her abdomen and I tried my best not to look disgusted.

I let her talk for hours about how she wanted her baby to be raised and how happy she and Santiago will be. Behind her Cory was shaking her head mouthing 'No' every so often at a remark Nadine made. I was rather fed up with her attitude, honestly the chick is psycho. If Nadine wants to watch her kid grow up why would she just shake her head slowly like that? She can't tell the future and her little 'friends' know nothing. I glanced over at the clock every so often; slowly it was ticking towards bedtime. We didn't receive lunch, but we did have dinner back in the breakfast room. This time I had grilled salmon with some rice. Naturally I dipped the salmon in ketchup; Nadine wrinkled her nose and declared my taste in food disgusting as she chow down on escargot and peaches. Cory ignored us as she ate a relatively normal meal. We went back towards the sunroom and sat around the fire. Cory curled up with the book, she was almost done and Nadine was still going on about her baby; I tried to repress a yawn. I wonder if Alec minds if I sleep though our little time together. I cracked up at the thought and both girls stared at me like I was on something

"Are you alright?" Nadine asked me, she leaned forward and patted my knee.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I was still chuckling from the idea.

"O' I bet you are just nervous," she had a knowing smile on her face.

"Nervous? About what?"

"Well it will be your first time. Don't worry I was nervous too," her smile widened, "Once you get a bit more practice..."

"Wow, we are not talking about this," Well she was right, I it was going to be my first time and I managed to forget that for a whole day. Now she had to go and remind me. I was having a mini break down inside of me. But I still had a few hours to spare before it came to that. Maybe some divine intervention will occur and I will be spared.

The clock stroked nine, and both girls got up and started to move towards the door. I stared at them, what we had to be back at _nine? _Did we have a curfew like ten year olds? Oh shit I was not ready for that. I need more time!

Nadine was escorted by her usual group. Cory was picked up by a man I'd never seen before. He had long black hair that fell in front of his eyes. He wore an elongated grey cloak; I couldn't tell what he wore underneath it or if he wearing anything. Cory wordlessly took his arm and turned back towards me.

"Remember what I said," and walked out of the door. The man threw me a curious glance; clearly he didn't get what she said any more than I did, I just shrugged my shoulder at him. The Greek goddess picked me up. Her hair was ruffled and she was panting heavily. Her face was a lovely red color and she looked pissed. I wisely choose not to say anything to her on our way back to my room, instead I vouched for the 'Oh _shit _what the hell am I going do?' tactic. She slammed the door closed and I heard the lock click.

"Goodbye to you to sunshine," I mumbled as I walked around the room.

How was one supposed to greet one's sex partner? I suppose I could put on a nightgown and wait on the bed. I started towards the bed but then stopped. Why was I putting an effort forth to impress him?

_Because he's the first guy who has ever thought about you that way. _A little voice told me. _And you have no experience in this field, and he's probably very experienced. _

"Good point," I murmured, I walked towards the bookcase and pulled one off at random. _Random Disaster, _the title read. I leafed though a couple pages, it was about a guy who witnessed his dad kill his Mom and his dad than kidnapped him and threatened to kill him if he told anyone. It was actually really interesting, I've always like those psychology thrillers. Something is so _interesting _about human behavior. I sat down on one of the loveseats; I curled my feet underneath me as I went back towards the back of the book and read the last page. Maybe he'll be late.

"You know you're ruining the ending for yourself," Alec leaned against the back of the seat and whispered right into my ear.

Needless to say it scared the shit out of me. I jumped out of the chair and onto the floor. He was leaning up against the back of the chair, smirking down at me.

"Jesus Christ, a little warning next time?" I tried to recover from my fall.

"My apologies," he was right next to me, holding a hand out to help me up.

I glared at it for a second before I took it. I dusted the imaginary dust off of me and stood there awkwardly. I had no idea what to do and quite frankly I just wanted to get this over with.

"You seem tense," he removed his cloak and set it on the chair. He was wearing jeans that had a hole in the knee and a green t shirt.

"Uh-Hun," my hands started to shake as he kicked off his shoes.

He frowned a little at my hands but did not mention it, "Was Katie courteous to you?"

For a minute I froze, who the hell was Katie? "Who-? Oh you mean the little ball of sunshine that picked me up? Yeah she and I had a grand old time." I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the bookcase to put away the book. My arm brushed his as I passed and I swear my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I didn't understand I hated this guy, so why was my heart speeding up at the thought of touching him? I searched through my emotions, I could not find on that suggested that I did feared him or was disgusted at the thought of being with him. In fact, to my horror, I _wanted _to be with him. I shook my head, trying to clear out my thoughts.

"Something the matter?" he was right next to me, taking my hand in his.

I tried to respond to him but my voice seemed to have vanished. He was about an inch taller than me. I had to look up though my eyelashes to see him; he was looking at the titles of all the books.

"This one is my favorite," he showed me a book entitled _Lolita. _It had no cover art, just a leather cover and the book's title in golden lettering. I open it and looked at the front page.

"It looks good," I mumbled as I held it out to him.

He gently took it out of my hands and put it back on the shelf. His hand cupped my chin as he titled my head up. I closed my eyes as I felt his thumb graze over my bottom lip. His cool breath was right by my lips, just barely grazing over them. He took a deep breath, savoring my scent. I grew impatient at his teasing and crushed my lips onto his. His eyes opened wide in surprise, but he soon responded. I tried to force open his mouth, but he was resolute on that and would not yield. I knew instinctively what to do, I was surprised by it. I was still a little unsure as where to place my hands and such, but they had stopped shaking and we were making our way towards the bed. Somewhere along the way we both lost our shirts and the pants were next. Alec threw me on the bed and attacked my neck. He was a little rough, but I was surprised by his control. After seeing Cory's bruises I expected to be withering in pain the entire time. I tried to forget everything, the fact that he was using me, that I was far, far from home, and that….

"Are you always this distracted or am I just not interesting to you?" he mumbled into my neck.

He looked up, brown met red and I got pulled down deeper into this mess.

_A/N: Chelsea's power is effective, no?_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

He didn't stay the night, which is to say, not how I imagined my first time. Then again I never thought I would be seduced by a vampire and would be taken hostage in Italy. Goes to show what I know. I woke up in an empty bed, I vaguely remember Alec kissing my forehead and leaving me to sleep. I was half asleep when that happened though and I could have easily imagined it. I stretched; I was a little sore from last night but yet I felt so good. I stared up at the canopy, just feeling happy. A knock sounded from the door. I jerked up with the bed sheet. A woman entered the room, it wasn't Greek Goddess Katie. This one had long brown hair and skin that seemed to be the exact shade of her hair. She was tall and wore a business suit like Katie but her face seemed softer. She stared at me, wrapped in bed sheets and smiled politely.

"I'm sorry miss; I thought you would be up by now." I didn't respond, her voice was very throaty and quite soothing, she seemed uncomfortable with the silence, "I'll go start you bath."

She walked into the bathroom and I took that moment of privacy to change into a nightgown. I checked myself in the mirror; my hair was beyond ruffled and looked like a rats nest. I had a faint bruise on my check and chin and my lips were swollen.

"Miss? Your bath is ready," she gestured into the bathroom, like I didn't know where the tub was. The happiness was mostly gone now, in fact I felt rather depressed. I had just given up my virginity to a virtually complete stranger. I felt cheated, like I could have prevented this from happening. I rubbed at my arms and winced as I hit another bruise. I walked over to the lady and promptly took off my nightgown. I almost dove into the tub. The water was just the right temperature, I didn't like it.

"Make it hotter," I ordered the girl. Hot water gets rid of germs, right?

"But miss-."

"No 'buts' just do it," I snapped.

She looked frightened as she turned the hot water on full blast. She unplugged the tub so it wouldn't over flow. Once it was at a scaling temperature I told her to turn it off. She complied and tried to wave off some of the steam that was clouding her vision of me. I grabbed a wash cloth and put almost half of the bottle on it. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, determined to get rid of him on me. I dunked my head under the water and scrubbed that too. My fingers were starting to wrinkle and the water was slowly turning colder, but I continue to scrub. My fingernails were softened and they soon broke off. My skin had turned pink. The woman started to fuss.

"Miss I really think-."

"Don't."

"But miss I really think that is quite enough-."

"No."

She put a restraining hand on me, "Please step out of the tub. You won't be able to get him off of you." She left no room for argument as she undid the plug. I glared at her; I won't be able to get him off of me? What the hell? I'm sure with just the right amount of soap I would be able to get his touch off of me.

"Now you've already missed breakfast, but I think I can smuggle you a roll or two," She held up the towel for me and I gratefully wrapped it around my person.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled as I went back into my room.

"Of course you aren't," she said.

I shuffled listlessly though my clothing choices, but found none. In the end I just grabbed a pair of jeans at random and blindly took a shirt. I slipped into them, trying my best to ignore the little pin pricks I got as I slid but my underwear. I noticed that I had more bruises on my upper half than my bottom as I poke at them. The woman handed me a hairdryer and I dried my hair. She didn't talk much and I was grateful for it. She left the room, presumably to get me a snack. I walked over towards the bookcase and grabbed the novel I was going to read last night. I was cold so I grabbed a blanket from the bed, which somehow made its self when I was in the bath, for some odd reason the headboard looked newer. She returned a half an hour later, with a couple rolls in her hand.

"Dinner will be in a few hours," she informed me, "I hope this holds you off until then."

I stared at the rolls on the plate, my stomach growled in appreciation but I made no move to get them. I felt worse than dead, I felt dirty and wanted to use the sink to try to rid myself of them, but the lady locked the door before she left so I wasn't allowed into the bathroom. Finally my stomach won out, I grabbed the rolls off of the plate and ate it in one bite.

"Do try not to choke," she said lightly as she picked up my clothes.

"I could do that," I volunteered as she put all of them in a hamper. I felt bad for her, not too much though because I was still wallowing in self pity.

She smiled at me, "its all right dear, you just relax."

I was about to protest when my door slammed open. Nadine stood there looking _pissed. _I looked around me for something to protect myself with. A bible or some holy water would probably do the trick.

"You!" she pointed an accusing finger at me, "WH-where in the 'ell have you been?" she stomped into the room like an avenging goddess and stopped right in front of my chair.

"Leaving me alone with Cory all day, worrying about you. And 'ere you are just sitting in your room, eating biscuits." She grabbed my hand and I lost the much needed roll. Her posse was standing in the doorway, glaring at me like I was the reason she had to overact to everything.

"I'm sorry?" I stammered as she dragged me out into the hallway. I stumbled slightly over the blanket that was still wrapped around my body and managed to kick it off before I caused serious bodily harm to myself.

"O, you should be," she mumbled angrily. I was seriously considering jumping out of a window to escape her wrath. We passed a few vampires in the hallway. I thought it was a bit strange that they weren't the less bit concerned that my life was in jeopardy. They just looked amused and back up into the wall to let us pass. I tried to send an S.O. S to one but Nadine pulled at my arm. We arrived in the sun room, Nadine waited until all of her entourage was in before she yelled at them to close the door. I was thrown into a chair as she towered over me. Her hands were on her hips and she glared wordlessly down at me. I saw Cory behind her raise an eyebrow and mouth 'Ten'

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Nadine yelled at me.

"Um."

"I thought you _died. _I thought Alec lost control and _killed _you. And you are my only friend 'ere!" she ranted.

Cory held up her hand, showing five fingers.

"You were very selfish to do that to me,"

Four fingers.

"I mean you could 'ave at least come to breakfast, then you could 'ave reassured me that you were safe."

Three fingers.

Nadine started to talk in rapid French. I tried to understand her, but soon gave up.

Two fingers. Nadine's eyes started to water and she sat down in the chair across from me.

One finger.

Nadine burst our crying, "'ow- 'ow could you?" she wailed.

I sat in shock for a moment. I hadn't realized that I meant this much to her. Her group seemed at a lost as to what to do. Cory rolled her eyes and went back to reading her novel, a new one I noted. I got out of my chair and patted Nadine on the back awkwardly.

"There, there. I'm sorry I worried. I promise I will _never _be that selfish again."

"R-really?" she sniffled as she looked up at me.

"Really," I promised her.

She regained her composure after a while. "I am sorry, these 'ormones, they are 'orrible.

I nodded my head like I actually knew what she was going through. She winced and put a hand on her stomach and murmured some comforting words to her son. I wanted to distract her so I brought up the only topic I knew she enjoyed.

"So how do you know it's a boy?"

"Oh well, when ma Maman was pregnant with my brothers she always craved grease food. When she was pregnant with me all she wanted to eat was fruit. I think I have inherited that from 'er. Plus I just know." She rubbed her belly and smiled, "One day you will understand."

I nodded; with any luck I would be infertile. Although they probably wouldn't have picked me if I was. Nadine stared off into space for a moment until her eyes zeroed in on me.

"So 'ow was it?" she asked coyly.

"How was what?"

"You know very well 'ow what was,"

That's when I realized she wanted to talk about my sex life. I could feel the blush turning my cheeks into fireballs. "Oh that."

"Yes that! Details now," she leans forward eagerly.

I was a little hesitant to give out the detail and she could see that also, "O come now. I'm sure Alec is chatting it up with his friends right now, giving all the details. Come on!"

"I- you really think he's telling all of his friends?"

"Well I know for a fact that they have to report back to our masters after every first night."

Somehow the idea of a bunch of vampires that I didn't really know talking about my sex life unsettled me.

"Well... Um it... Um was nice?"

"Nice?" she repeated, "That is all? I think not! Was 'e gentle? Did 'e spend the night? Is 'e a screamer?"

Every time she asked a question I died on the inside, "Um he was as gentle as he could be? No he didn't. And um… no, no he's not."

"That is good, I had a boyfriend once who…"I tried my best to block out her monologue of her first time and all that juicy information. Cory nodded off in the middle of her novel, her sleeve pulled back a bit to show fresher bruise. I winced slightly and rubbed my own wounds. Again Nadine took up about three hours of talking about her unborn child. She said that they were going to move towards the coastline, so her child could grow up near the sea, like she did. I nodded my head politely and wondered how much longer till dinner. Cory twitched in her sleep and mumbled something about 'sororicide'.

"Anyway, I think yellow is a very nice color for a boy. As long as it is not too light. I guess I will 'ave to wait until 'e is born, so I can see what color suits 'im best."

"Yeah, yellow's a good color. It's actually my favorite," that warm tickling feeling in my stomach had returned.

"Oh really? Mine is red."

"Let me guess, because Santiago's eyes are red?" Cory asked from behind as she lifted her head up from her nap.

Two bright red circles appeared on Nadine's cheeks, 'O' course not! It- it is just a pretty color,"

"Whatever you say," she thought for a moment, "Mine's pink."

"Really?" I always thought it would be like grey or something dark. 'Cause y'know its Cory.

"It's the best aura someone can have."

Of course she would think of a way to weird a perfectly normal thing up. We spent the remaining time taunting each other and actually having a good time. Cory was as normal as she will ever get and even said she would give me a reading tomorrow. I still don't believe her, but it will still be fun. Our time together kind of reminded me of one of those corny movies that my friends made me watch when I spent the night at their house. I lingered a little on the thought of my friends and was a little disturbed to find that I couldn't really find it in me to miss them. Hun, weird. Dinner came and went, Nadine ordered they get some McDonalds. Which was hilarious as they tried to explain to her that nearest Mickey D's was a half an hour drive. In the end she won and we waited with her until her food arrived. I even snagged a few fries, which was just lovely because I haven't had fast food in so long. By the time she was done eating it was past time to go back to our rooms. We departed, Nadine kissed both my cheeks and Cory threatened her that if she ever did that to her she was going to find herself with no fingernails. Lovely. The Greek Goddess was back, again Lovely.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my room, I stumbled slightly but she just yanked at my arm and muttered something about being late.

"Will you please chill out?" I snapped as she practically threw me into the room.

"No, I will not "chill out". You are late. If you are late, than I am to blame. If you are unhappy I am too blame. Basically if your bratty self ever say anything bad about me I get killed!" She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You would think that would mean that she would be nicer to me," I wondered out loud as I turned around.

Alec stood against my bed his arms folded across his chest. I jumped a little, I hadn't noticed him before now, and he's so quite. His eyes shone red as he stalked towards me. I felt bad for making him wait, I wanted to hug him, kiss him. My arms just twitched at the possibility as I took a faltering step forward.

"Your late," he mumbles, he doesn't look angry and he accepts me into his embrace.

"Sorry, Nadine wanted McDonalds and I waited with her," I mumbled into his chest.

"Hm, Nadine. Promise me something Amie," God I loved my name on his lips.

"Hm?" I started to kiss his neck.

"When you become pregnant, never be that difficult," he lifted my chin and kissed me softly.

I nodded my head and whispered back, "I promise."

* * *

_A/N: Hey you guys, I'm going through with some stuff right now at my house and I'm kind of finding myself drained, which means that I don't write. I'm sorry I'm trying very hard to write the next chapter I'm just finding myself a little stuck. Like I know what I want to happen I just can't get it down right, ya'know? So the next update might be a little late, but don't worry I won't leave this story. Amie would never leave me alone then!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Implied rape and gore. About as much gore as BD had. _

_A/N: Tell me if I'm rushing. _

**Chapter 4**

Everyday was the same. Wake up in a horrible depressing mood than be all cheerful by the time dinner arrived. I grew closer to Nadine as the week progressed; Cory grew more distant and talked even less, come to think of it she never gave me that reading that she promised, whatever it would probably be a bunch of bullshit anyway. I would have grown bored but new board games kept on appearing in the sun room. We found a deck of cards and Nadine showed me how to shuffle and play Crazy rummy. I noticed that she talked less and less of the baby, but according to Cory her due date was approaching and she was probably just nervous about that. She also winced more and ate less, but she was her upbeat self so I didn't question it. We sometimes played poker with the cards; we didn't really have much to bet with so we used buttons or some odd things that we found lying around. Cory usually won and when questioned about it she said that her sprit guide helped her. I personally think she's counting cards. In fact it was during one of those games that Nadine placed a forbidden object on the table. She was two days away from her due date and it was getting increasingly difficult for her to be moved around.

"Where in the hell did you find that," I whispered as we all hunched over to cover the item.

It was a lighter. Something that most defiantly could cause harm to us.

"Andre smokes, this slipped out of his pocket," she tapped the lighter and winked at us. Andre was one of her many bodyguards. Cory was staring at it like it she would trade her first born child for it, which she probably would, probably to light incense or something. That round she won and I did not see the lighter for the rest of my stay there.

The next day Nadine was not at breakfast and Cory and I were told that she was feeling unwell and would be in bed for the rest of the day. Cory went so pale I thought she turned into one of those ghosts she keeps on going on about. Our meal was a silent affair and it bothered me. Vaguely I wondered if I could go visit Nadine and see how she was doing. We finished up and went to the sun room; the halls were ridiculously quite without Nadine here to fill up the silence without her going on about something or another. Hun never realized Cory was this quite until now.

We walked to the sunroom; the hallway seemed very large now that eight extra people weren't being shoved through it. My stomach had a large knot in it, like by some extra sense I knew something was majorly wrong. It was too quiet and usually there were more Vamps here. Come to think about it, I haven't seen any vamps. What were they on vacation? Somehow I can't imagine that Aro guy on a beach or the albino, Calvin was it? I don't know I wasn't paying that much attention, playing volleyball. Cory walked over to her usual coroner and pulled out a new novel. I briefly wondered how she read so quickly, probably skimming. I looked around; usually Nadine would pull out a board game by now and order me to play with her. I wonder if I could visit Nadine. I didn't recall anyone saying that I couldn't visit fellow sex slaves so I assumed that I could. I walked up to one of our Guards. He was a pleasant looking man, with his greasy hair and hooked nose. Oh let's not forget the sneer that never left his face, really quite a lovely chap. Needless to say I nicknamed him Snape, I know, sometimes my Harry Potter addiction got out of hand, but still this was _way _too good to pass up. Seriously this man is a recantation, wait he's staring at me weird. What was I going to ask him again? Oh yeah Nadine, right.

"Uh, ya know that girl who's usually here, Nadine? Yeah, I'm going to go visit her," I tried to walk pass him but his hand shot out.

"You can't," he said gruffly. His voice was very low and soothing, kind made me hypnotized for a second; it's the kind that belonged on a jazz station on the radio. God my ADD is acting up today.

"I can," I said simply and ducked under his arm. And ran head first into someone.

"Shit," I mumbled as I looked up to tell the person to watch where they're going. Technical it was my fault, but these people should always be on the lookout for girls flying out of room. Yep that's fair.

"Watch-," I started but stopped when I saw who I ran into. Of course, I naturally run head first into one of our 'Masters' God I can't even _think _that without a sneer. It was the bored looking one, Mr. Indifferent, God what was his name? Mike?

"I'm sorry, Master Marcus," Snape grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I hadn't realized I was staring up at him for a good thirty seconds.

"Yo, dudes get your hands off of me," I snapped as I ripped my arm out of his grasp. This resulted with me accidently punching Marcus in the gut, "Shit!" Goddamn he had a hard stomach. It was like I was punching a brick wall.

Master Marcus looked bored and started to drift away, but I caught onto his sleeve. Snape spluttered behind me, obliviously not believing I had the guts to touch a 'god'.

"Wait, Mr. I- Master. I want to ask a favor," He started down at me, not looking interested and I could feel Snape sneaking up behind me so the next sentences came out in a rush.

"IreallywanttoseemyfriendNadineandIwaswonderingifyoucouldcalloffthisjackassandletme," I took a deep breath. That had to be the longest sentence I've ever said without breathing.

Despite the lack of spaces he seemed to have understood me, "Yes, you may," he said softly. He yanked at his robes and I took the hint to let go. I sent a smug smirk in Snape's direction; he started at me in shock. Ha-ha, score one for me. He mumbled something under his breath in a different language, I have no idea what it was but it just sounded like grunts and phlegm.

"Well come along," he suddenly switched to English and walked down the hallway. I followed behind him, still a little smug from my recent victory. That of course died as soon as I stepped foot into Nadine's room. She looked terrible. Her skin was shallow and she looked like she lost forty pounds in twenty four hours. Her stomach was still huge, but the rest of her was gaunt. I had no idea that it was physically possible for someone to look that way, but she did. People surrounded her, sticking her with a needle here and there. Checking her stats, asking how she was. I stepped closer and could see the bruises that seemed to be blossoming right before my eyes on her abdomen. Her face seemed to be perpetually twisted in agony. She kept on whispering random phrases in French and I had no doubt that they were all swear words. She seemed unaware of my presence until I was right by her bed.

"O, Amie! 'Ow, ow, ow, nice of you' merde 'e is kicking! To come by,' she winced but seemed genially pleased to see me, "Get a chair for 'er." She snapped at a nearby servant, who looked like a frightened squirrel.

A chair was produced for me almost immediately. I had to admire how quickly they worked. Like a whole bunch of trained circus dogs.

"So how are you doing?" I asked her as I sat down.

"O I am fine! 'E" wince, "is just," wince, "Kicking to 'ard," Wince.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look kind of-."

"Fine! Perfectly fine," She grinned so much I thought she would turn into that cat from Alice in Wonderland. Hm…what was his name? It began with a 'C'…

"Anyway, I 'ave decided that you are his godmother!" Charlie? No, that wasn't right.

"Hm? What? Oh yeah, that's great," I waved my hand vaguely to show that I was listening, God why was my mind wandering today? Oh I love the color scheme in this room.

To my right Nadine hissed in pain, I quickly reverted my gaze from her curtains… By the way why does she get a window and not me? Nadine hissed in pain again, she was holding her side and muttering in French.

"Are you okay?" No one else paused as she screamed in pain, "Do you want some painkillers or something?"

"Can't" pant "Take" Pant "Painkillers". Might" pant "'urt 'im" she clutched her side and moaned.

"I'm sure a little pit of morphine or something won't do much damage," Shit the kid's not made of glass.

"I... don't… want… to... risk ... it. My...Maman... did... it...with...out…them…so…can…I," she grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Ah," I wasn't going to make her talk when she was in pain like this and I had nothing to say so a silence fell between us. That is until she sat up suddenly. Her eyes were wide and I laid a hand on her arm, asking what was wrong. She shook her head and leaned over the side of her bed and threw up. Everyone was in frenzy. I was pushed to the side as what I'm going to assume was a nurse hip checked my chair and thus made me fall out of it. God, she threw up, a lot of pregnant people do that. I believe its called morning sickness. Nadine roared in pain, I got up from the floor and dusted myself off. I froze when I saw Nadine. Her mouth was a dark red, as in blood. Shit she must have bitten her lip or something from trying to keep quite. It didn't quite add up through, they didn't seem to care that Nadine was in pain before, but after she threw up they all went into a panic. I could feel my eyes widen. Oh shit is she in labor? Holy fuck I didn't know contractions were that painful. Oh my God was I about to witness someone giving birth. My stomach churned at the thought, the only birth I've ever seen was my little brothers and I was like four when that happened. I distinctly remember crying half way through because I didn't like the blood or I didn't like that people weren't paying attention to me. I forget which.

"No! No IV!" Nadine's voice brought me back to the present. She was currently fighting with a nurse, trying wrestling the needle out of her hand. I was slowly making my way towards the bed.

"Miss please stop-."

"NO! NO medicine!" she doubled over, her eyes closed tight. The nurse took advantage of this and stuck the needle into her right arm.

Nadine lay back in the pills and whimpered.

"Nadine?" I whispered as I got close enough.

She opened one eyes and started at me for one long moment, "Amie, please promise me you will 'elp 'im grow up." She was crying now

I was a little bit confused, "Why would I help him grow up? Look you're in labor, I'm sure it feels bad now, but you'll get-."

"Please just promise me," Well how could I refuse? She looked so pitiful, with the blood all around her mouth and the sweat just dripping off of her.

"Okay, whatever I promise,"

"Thank you," she sobbed. She took my hand and gave it a squeeze, which turned into a death grip.

"Mfm," I stuffed my fist in my mouth to prevent me from crying out in pain. But Oh my GOD! She's going to turn my bones to dust. Her grip slackens for a little bit, but as I tried to move it out of her hand, she retightened it and shot me a look.

"Please don't leave me," I stared at her for a full minute. She looked so said, and so scared. She honestly sounded like a child and for the first time I wondered how old she was. I knew she was older than me but she probably couldn't have been more than Twenty-one. Felt my chest constrict, I didn't want to leave her alone in this room full of snappy doctors who were going to try to stick her with needles at every opportunity. She needed some support right now, even if my instincts were telling me to get the fuck out. I somehow managed to pick up the chair with my feet and without removing my hand from Nadine's. She gave me an appreciative smile but that soon turned into a grimace. Her hand was white around the knuckles and I lost all feeling in it.

'_She needs me right now. She needs me right now,'_ was the mantra going on in my head, of course it just turned into useless rambling about how Nadine _so _owed me. She screamed again but turned into a strange guttering noise halfway through. She spat out a mouthful of blood. Blood. I froze, I wasn't a Doctor but I'm pretty sure that was not supposed to happen. She started to heave up blood. Oh now I get it. She didn't bite her lip in pain, she threw up blood. Of course silly me. Nadine was sobbing and tried to apologize but the blood was choking her. I was frozen as I watched this play out. The doctor was shouting orders and everything just seemed to slow down from there. There was a loud cracking noise and I was again shoved out of the way.

Vaguely I wondered how they were able to get my hand out of Nadine's death grip, but all other thought was wiped from my mind as I saw what was happening. Her stomach was rippling, like a thousand little bugs were moving underneath it. There was a ripping sound as something tore its way through her stomach and launched itself on the nearest doctor. Holy FUCK! I'm living in a Goddamn Stephen King novel. Holy fuck Nadine must be in so much pain right now. She was probably going to be feed through a tube for the rest of her life. The thing looked like it tore right through her stomach and her large intestine, and her small intestine, and her liver…..

_There was a loud cracking noise and I was again shoved out of the way. Vaguely I wondered how they were able to get my hand out of Nadine's death grip….._

"No," I whispered.

Everyone seemed to forget me being in the room as they tried to wrestle the demon from the Doctors throat. It seemed not to be content with taking its' mother's life and wanted some more. The doctor was dead by the time they got it pulled off of him.

"No biting," A nurse scolded him softly and bounced him up and down on her hip. I got up off the wall and slowly made my way towards them. The nurse produced a wash cloth and began to wipe the baby off. I watched in amazement. Why did the thing need help? It just tore its way through someone's stomach I'm sure it can bathe itself. The nurse was humming something to the spawn. She was nice looking lady, with light brown hair that fell into soft curls around her face and cinnamon colored eyes. She wrapped it up in a blue blanket and looked up.

The nurse saw me and smiled, "Would you like to hold him?"

Wordlessly I nodded my head, I didn't really know what was happening, but any suggestion would do. I've never lost someone close to me before. Hell I still had my Great Grandparents; I didn't know how to processes death so I would do whatever someone told me to do. And right now holding the thing seemed like a good idea. It wasn't until he was in my arms that I realized that I was holding a murderer. My hands shook slightly. The de- baby was looking up at me. He was very still and didn't cry like most newborns. He had light dark eyes and dark hair with white skin. He looked like a little angel, despite how cliché that sounded, but it was true. I had to remind myself that he just killed two people and hadn't even been here for an hour.

"Hi Adrien," I whispered to him, "My names Amie. I'm suppose to -." I broke off midsentence. I was supposed to take care of him? He just killed my only friend here and I was supposed to take care of him? I looked back down; he was eyeing me curiously, silently asking what I was supposed to do. I looked over at Nadine's body. They had the decency to cover it up. I promised her.

_Ah but she's dead now. It's not like she can make you do it. _A little voice reminded me.

I looked down at the kid and tried to put as much hate in my gaze as possible, I felt my neck prickle and I could practically see Nadine yelling at me for treating her son that way. I softened my gaze and hugged him a little closer.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked me. She had a piece of paper with her that looked like a birth certificate.

"Adrien," I answered automatically.

The nurse raised an eyebrow but made no comment, "Middle?"

I stared at her confused. Wasn't the father supposed to do this shit? "Where Santiago? Should he be here?"

"Master Santiago is busy at the moment and you are the only other person close to the mother. So this is your responsibility or would you rather I named him? Because I'm not to terribly clever and would probably end up calling him 'boy'. Middle name?"

I stared at her for a while. He was too busy? Too busy to drop by and see his _son?!_ "Um..." she never told me what she wanted his middle name to be and I was a little too angry at the moment to care.

"Adam," I threw out wildly, shit I can't think when all that is going through my head is "_What and asshole! God I when I get my hands on him." _

"Adam? Adrien Adam? Okay," she wrote it down, her mouth twisted into a frown.

"What? Adam's a good name!" I snapped

"It's a fine name. I just thought you would go with the French theme," She filled out the rest of the certificate and handed it off to another nurse. She opened her arms and stared pointedly at the baby.

I handed him over, glad that I could get rid of him. The prickling sensation returned and I winced.  
"When can I see him again?" I asked the nurse as she was about to turn away.

"You will have to take that up with your masters," and she walked off. I stared around the room, purposely avoiding Nadine's body. Slowly it cleared out as everyone lost a purpose for being in there. I was the last to leave. Before I shut the door I turned back to Nadine.

"I'll take care of him. I promise," I felt it was important to tell her this, even though I knew she was beyond hearing me I liked to think I heard her whisper "Thank you" as I closed the door. It was still early around five or six. I was surprised to see the sun still out. I thought for certain that I was in there for hours and that that child was born at night during a thunder storm. Wasn't that how all monsters come to life? I walked into my room and pulled out a book. I started to read it but soon gave up, the words were all starting to blur together. I laid the book down and stared at its cover.

It was a dark red with a black binding, its title writing in a shiny red ink in fancy cursive. I couldn't make out the title everything was so distorted. I sat still for one moment before I rushed to the bathroom. Thankfully it was not locked. I threw up my breakfast and started to dry heave, I was having hysterics. Up until then I was pretty sure I was in shock, which would probably explain my lack of reaction. But now it was catching up with me. Tears stains appeared on my jeans as I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at the wall opposite of me. I turned my head and I threw up again, the stomach acid burning my throat.

I started to cry more as I remembered Nadine throwing up. Oh God Nadine! She's dead. I felt like someone punched me in the gut. I couldn't get my breath back as I drew in short little gasps but they never seemed to make it to my lungs. Nadine, Nadine, Nadine, Nadine, Nadine, why her? She was my only friend here and she was like a Mom to me in many ways. Oh Nadine, Nadine, Nadine…. I kept on repeating. I flushed the toilet and drank some water straight from the tap. I was still bawling my eyes out as I pulled out some slacks and changed into those. I sat down on the loveseat and curled up into a ball. I don't remember when but somehow I fell asleep as I started to be gently shaken awake.

"Amie?" a worried voice called. I groaned on the inside. Alec, what could he possible…. My eyes flew open. No not tonight.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Alec looked concerned. I'm sure I looked like hell. Eyes red and swollen tear marks on my face. I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Nadine's dead," I said dully.

"Yes I know. I could hear her screaming halfway around the castle," he said this in a matter of fact manner that kind of pissed me off. He was standing very still, his hands in his jean pockets. His robe was over by the door. Today he was wearing a light blue shirt.

"I watched her die," I informed him.

"I know," he seemed to be waiting for me to get to the point.

"She was my friend."

"I know."

"Is there anything you don't know?" I snapped.

"Why you're upset. You didn't know her very long, just a week," he adapted a very patient tone. Like a parent trying to explain something to a very dim child.

"She was still my friend."

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "You'll get over it. All mortals have to die."

I sat there in shock, this was comfort? I just watched someone die right before my eyes and he was telling me to get over it? Oh hell no.

"Please leave," I whispered ad I tried to re curl myself into a ball.

"Excuse me?" Alec's eyes seemed to have darkened a shade.

"Alec, please I just saw a close friend die. I'm not in the mood tonight. Just please let me mourn."

"You can mourn, but we're still going to have to have sex tonight, whether you in the mood or not." His voice was very low. I looked up at him, he had to be kidding. But his jaw was set and his eyes narrowed.

"Fuck off," I said in disbelief, what the hell happened to being a gentleman?

"Amie, please don't make this difficult," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alec, please, it's just one night," What the hell is wrong with him? Don't I get a twenty four hour mourning period.

"Our Masters demand that we do it every night that I am at the castle. Just because you're not in the mood doesn't mean that we aren't going to do it." He snapped back at me. I tried to pull myself into the chair more, Alec was getting too close. Was he actually going to do this? I looked up into his eyes and found my answer. Yes, yes he was. Well why shouldn't I make this difficult for him? I opened my mouth to scream and got about one half of it out before he clamped his hand over my mouth. I made my hand into a fist and tired to beat him around the head. It was only damaging me though. Somehow we were transported from my chair to my bed. His hand was still over my mouth and I started to thrash around when he started to slide my pants off. He sighed and looked back up at me.

That's when everything went black.

I was still awake but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't feel what was going on around me I couldn't see, hear, hell even smell. All of my senses were shut off. I couldn't even tell if I was moving or not, hell I doubted I could even move. I was trapped in my own mind. I had can honestly say I was scared shitless. Was I going to stay this way? How did this happen? Is Alec going to take advantage of me while I'm in this state? Am I in shock or something? Did I faint? I couldn't believe he was doing this. I mean I couldn't accuse them of rape before now, because I willing gave in. Hell I _gladly _gave in. If I could move I'm sure I would be trembling.

I could have been there hours; it could have been only a couple of minutes. But the black slowly receded and I could feel the bed sheets around me. I shot straight up. My clothes were nowhere to be found and Alec was glaring at me across the room.

"I suggest you do not try this behavior again. Am I clear Amie?" He said icily.

I nodded my head fearfully. I clutched the sheet to my chest; did that just happen to me? I looked down at my arms. They were covered in fresh bruises. In fact there was barely any part of my body that was not bruises from what I could see. My jaw was throbbing so I knew that I had one there. Oh my God, Oh my God. This doesn't happen to me. This happens on the T.V very, _very _far away from me. I forgot Alec was still in the room until he was right by me. I flinched under his touch as he grabbed my hand. He frowned a little.

"I'm sorry, Amie. I should have been more careful," My heart was pounding my ears; I could feel the tears building up. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked exasperated, not regretful

"You were being difficult," he tried to explain. As if that justifies anything he's done to me. I pulled the sheet around me, trying to cover up all of my skin. His eyes were a dark burgundy, not their usual ruby.

"Amie I-," He started.

"Please leave," I mumbled into my knees.

He sighed again and murmured something in Italian. He stood there a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Please Alec." He sighed again and set a hand on my shoulder. I cringed and he quickly let me go.

"Goodnight," he said awkwardly and left my room so fast that by the time I looked up he was gone. I waited a few moments before I went to pieces.

_A/N: Afton's ability is to make people side tracked. They wanted to distract Nadine from the pain. Load of help that did! XD. _

_Yeah Amie was fighting too much so Alec had to use his girt on her. Please remember this! Alec has __NO __emotional bond with Amie. To him this entire arrangement is just an unfortunate business that his seniors made him do. Now Aro didn't make him do it but obviously he's doing it to please them. Thank you Chelsea for that Lover like devotion! Speaking about Chelsea, she made Amie's bond to Alec one sided. So are we clear? Alec's just doing his job and Amie is getting her heart and emotions played with. Any questions please ask! I would love to answer them. Seriously if you are confused about anything in this chapter please tell me so I can clear things up. _


	5. Alec's Thoughts

I couldn't bring myself to feel regretful for doing what I did to Amie.

But the look on her face was haunting me.

Somewhere, deep, _deep, _down inside of me.

I know I was going to pay.

But I am a vampire.

What could a little human do to me?

With this knowledge I should have some comfort.

Yet that sinking feeling in my stomach didn't pass.

* * *

_A/N: Yes it's a filler. Alec wasn't leaving me alone until he got his say, and now he has and Chapter 6 is now well underway. I don't care if you choose not to review. This is just so I get the scene out of my head and I can work on Amie's chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: To __TheDormantOne: __Amie is 'forced'; I guess you could call it for lack of a better word, into the relationship so that she's crazy about Alec. Of course the real question is whether __Chelsea__ can patch up a relationship if it's completely shattered? Also I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dry, we can't have action and emotional up heave every chapter now cans we? _

**Chapter 6 **

Never before in my life had I wished that so much that my mother was with me. Not when I went to summer camp, nor when my friends and I got into a huge fight on the night that she had to work late. What I wanted desperately was to get my hands on a phone and call her. My palms were just itching at the thought and tears pricked my eyes as I thought about hearing her voice. A sob escaped and I bite my lip before another one could follow it. I just spent three hours crying and I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. Not when my parents announced their divorce or when the vampires kidnapped me, I felt so _helpless _and I absolutely _hated _it. Amie Marie Collins is a lot of things but 'helpless' is never one of them. After Alec left I flew out of the bed to get some clothes on and I choose something that would cover almost every part of my skin. I then curled up on the couch and cried. Maybe cried isn't a strong enough word, wailed would be better.

I wanted, no, _needed_ my Mom to walk through that door, smooth my hair and tell me it's alright. And I wanted my older brother to come in and declare that he was going to kick Alec's ass for doing that to his little sister. I gripped the cushion I was laying on as I thought about my family. I wonder what they would be doing right now. Mom would be at work and Derek would be at our high school, enjoying his senior year. I stared at the wall. If the bloodsuckers never came into my life I would be in my sophomore year, maybe I would have gotten into a play or met the man of my dreams and finally get a boyfriend. Damnit why, _why _did there have to be a vampire war in my city? Hell why did I have to walk my dog that night so they caught my scent. Why did I leave my window wide open just because the night was _balmy, _as my Mom would put it? The entire why's and what ifs whirled around in my head and I couldn't help myself but entertain them. I built a fantasy of what could have happened, me getting married and pregnant at a more decent age, not fifteen. Going to college and getting my PhD in Psychology and opening a practice. God that would be wonderful.

I sat in my musings when an odd feeling came over me. It was like my mind was trying to tell me something but I just couldn't remember it. I sat up and frowned. The thought was just out of my reach, like every time I reach out to touch it, it turns to mist and I can't touch it. I stared up at the ceiling; I knew it was important that I remember whatever it is that I needed to remember. I glared at the swirling patterns on the ceiling, as if they would tell me an answer. I gave up after a while; it'll come when it'll come.

I rolled over onto my side and started off into space and soon fell into a fitful sleep. At some point I woke up to that little ray of sunshine stomping into my room and yanking me off of the couch. I didn't pay any attention to her as she threw me into the bath or when she shoved my clothes on me. I didn't even protest when she threw what seemed like all of her insults at me. I walked to breakfast in a daze and didn't notice the new girl until she started to speak.

"Hello?" she waved her hand in front of my face.

I jumped a little and turned to her. She had blonde hair that fell into soft curls around her face. Her sea green eyes looked a little worried and frightened as she stared back at me. I glanced at Cory giving her a look that clearly says "What the fuck is this bitch doing her?" She just shrugged back at me and smiled her sad smile.

'Who the hell are you?" I asked, perhaps a little too aggressively turning back to blondie.

"Maddy and you?" she inquired polity. Her napkin was folded neatly on her lap and her spine looked like someone put a wooden pole in her back.

"Why are you here?" In hindsight that was probably a stupid question. Honestly why would any human be there eating the sex slaves food unless she was one of us.

"She's Amie, Maddy," Cory said quietly from her place on the table.

"Is she ah, touched in the head?" Maddy tapped her own skull and tried to be sneaky when she threw a sideways glance at me.

"No I'm not insane," I snapped at her as I glared down at my plate. I was pissed, I put it all together. She was Nadine's replacement, the other woman in a sense. My eyes prickled as I thought about Nadine's name, but I swiped my eyes irritably.

"She's grieving," Cory informed Maddy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maddy's face turn from one of confusion to one of sympathy.

"I am so sorry, my dear," she patted my arm, "Anything I can do?"

I glared down at my plate and shook my head. I could feel angry rising in me, at this woman, who is so ignorant of the tragedy that's taken place. I hated her for taking Nadine's place. I hated Cory for acting so normal about this. I hated the Vampires and I hated Alec. I wanted to break something, to scream at the top of my lungs and pull at my hair. But then a strange thought came to my mind at that moment that stopped me short. Was I Alec's first survivor? Or did he have a whole bunch of spawns running around? For some odd reason this unsettled me, I felt like some home wrecking whore. I felt I should be somewhat sympathetic to Maddy, after all I might unknowingly guilty of the same thing, but I just couldn't do it.

All I could think about it is those dark blue, almost black eyes of Adrien staring up at me, how he's going to grow up without a mom. Maddy and Cory stood up signifying the end of breakfast. I couldn't deal with going to the sunroom with Maddy there. What if she started to touch one of Nadine's games? What if she wanted me to play chess with her, in a last ditch effort to be friends? I shook my head and walked back to my room, barely aware that someone was following me to make sure, I don't know, maybe I would jump out a window if someone didn't have a constant watch over me. I had to admit though, me committing suicide did sound like a possibility at this point in time. I yanked open my door and walked over the threshold right into something. That something caught me, and had very, very cold hands. I looked up quickly, terrified, thinking that it was Alec.

But it was too tall to be Alec, and he had black hair not Alec's dark brown. The eyes were the same though, a little less friendly though, and more almond shape. Alec's were more… why do I keep saying his name? Gah! I want to forget him, stop brain stop thinking about him. The vampire looked at me in what would be a concerned manner if he wasn't a vampire.

"Um, Miss?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Wh-? Oh Yeah? Watcha need?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Sit down I would like to discuss some things with you," he gestured to my couch. If he was human I would have retorted that this is my room and I can stand or sit whenever and wherever I please, but he was stronger than me and I wish to end the day with no broken bones. I just glared at him, which I thought was a pretty impressive glare if I do say so myself. He, despite my best efforts, seems totally unaware that I was giving him a death stare. Oh the woes of my life.

"Now Amie-," he began, but I quickly cut across him.

"It's Miss Amie to you," I cross over my legs and try to appear as haughty as possible.

"Miss Amie," he amended himself, "I am to understand that you and Alec had a dispute-."

I snorted and mumbled, "Dispute my ass it was rape," under my breath.

"- a dispute," he says quite firmly, glaring back at me. Oh boy now we can have a contest, "I am apologizing on the Volturi's behalf and if there is anything we can do to make this up, we would be more than happy to comply."

A slow smile spreads across my face as I think of the possibilities this grants me. I sit in a thoughtful silence as I think things over. The vampire seems uncomfortable as he watches me, I probably look maniacal.

"Well…," I was about to suggest that I would be let outside once a month, which would be enough for me to have a chance to escape but that damn prickling on my neck sensation started up again. I sighed, this would probably be my only chance to escape and I had to throw it away for some little monster, damn you Nadine. The prickling turned into a full on burning, I winced a little as I forced the words out. "I want to see Adrien at least once a day for more than one hour," he looked shocked and started to shake his head no but I cut across him.

'Listen dude, deal or no deal?" I folded my hands across my chest; to him it was probably a piss poor attempt to look intimidating, to me it was to keep my hands from shaking. Either he'll laugh and kill me or-

"Fine."

I blinked, I was not expecting that. He looked hesitant and a little pissed off as he stood up.

"Nice meeting you Miss Amie," he held out his hand and I took it. I shivered a little from the contact and he smiled at my discomfort.

"Likewise Mr.-?"

"Demetri." With that left my room, his cape billowing out behind him, reminding me of a very large bat. I snorted; they probably give out lessons on how to make an exit, the conceited pricks. I didn't want to bother going to the sunroom or to dinner. Maddy would probably be there and I don't know if I could stomach her presence. I just pretty much stared up at the ceiling waiting for Alec to come. I had no idea how I was going to be able to control my emotions when he came back to this room. Maybe I would yell and cuss and slap him so hard that I might break my hand. Lord knew I wanted to do all of those things, something was holding me back though. Some little part of me was begging to forgive him. It was a small voice so I could easily drown it out with all of the others that called for blood. After all forgiveness isn't one of my strong points.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. It was just too boring and I really do not like transitions that much. Blah. I'm working hard on the next chapter I got a few ideas for it, but I really don't want to rush the story too much. Now if you excuse me I'm going to beg my mom to get me some spaghetti, for some odd reason I've been craving Italian food lately. Maybe it's because of those yummy promo shots of the Volturi…. ;)_


	7. Adrien

_A/N: ZeeZee22 had an excellent question. She asked that since Chelsea is not able to break the 'bond of true love' wouldn't it work in reverse and not allow Amie to fall in love with Alec because she hates him?_

_Here's my take on it. Chelsea is pretty damn powerful. Amie is a 'weak' human in comparison to vampires. I read somewhere that SMeyer says that vampires feel emotion more strongly than humans. So Chelsea is not able to break the bond of true love only when there is a vamp involved. Why? Because their emotions are stronger than ours. Edward was able to hold Chelsea off because he was deeply in love with Bella. Same for Leaser. Amie's emotions cannot hold a candle to vampires. Not to say that she doesn't despise Alec, it's just Chelsea's power is stronger than her. _

**Chapter 7**

I didn't like these people. They prodded me with cold sticks and were always measuring me. I could understand what they said, but for some reason my own voice was lost to me. I would sometimes mimic the motion that their mouths went through, but all that came out was noise that could not be considered English. Or Italian for that matter. The nurses and doctors faces were impassive as they passed me around. Doing this and that checking my motor skills and other things. A man with long black hair and very brittle skin came in early and just held my hand. It felt a tad odd and awkward, but he didn't stay long. For that I was thankful. When people weren't poking at me they read to me. Right now they were just reading a dictionary. Telling me to absorb as may words as I could then I was to be tested on it. The girl who told me this had a false cheerful voice that sounded horrible to my sensitive ears. As she read through the D's I allowed my mind to wonder.

When I let this happen I always came back to Miss Amie, I was taught to call people Miss and Sir earlier that day. I didn't know her for every long, but I liked her. Her voice wasn't false or monotone. Everything she felt she displayed. I liked that word 'displayed'. I tried to say it but it didn't come out quite right. The girl noticed this and stopped reading, silently encouraging me to say the word. I gave up after a while. It was just useless and I figured that it would come when it wanted to. She looked disappointed when I didn't make another attempt and continued her readings. I tried to listen for a little longer, I knew this would be academically beneficial for me, but I could not make myself care. I thought about Miss Amie some more. She seemed to have know my mother and I found that interesting.

My mother was a mystery to me. The first and last time I saw her she was a broken doll. Perfect features, but lifeless. Her pretty eyes stared at nothing, not even me. I was a little upset at her for dying, for being so fragile. But I knew she like me, I vaguely remember her whispering to me through the thin skin that held us together when she was alive. The lady had finished the D's we were now moving onto E's. I moved from my mother onto my father. I haven't met him yet, but I was eager, new word the lady would be proud, to. I already understood that Amie did not like him. The way she yelled at the nurse and the strange look that passed over her face when she said that he could not be present. Contempt was the best word I could use. It's strange how all my thoughts circle back to Miss Amie.

So the girl read to me for another hour. We made it passed the E's and now were beginning the F's. I gave up any illusion that I was listening and defiantly let my eyes wander around the room. I didn't really like the room either. It was too dark with dark wood for walls and green carpeted floors. I didn't have a crib, which according to Mr. Webster, a newborn was suppose to have. I closed my eyes and focused on the humming in the floor. I could feel everyone moving around in the building, which was very large; only I barely saw any of it. The machines humming got in the way of the beat the human and vampires feet made. It was a little annoying, but I would live. I heard someone coming down the hallway then walking past my door and turning. For some reason my heart sped up even more every time I heard someone in the hallway. I keep thinking it was my father finally coming to see me.

"Adrien," the girl called me. My eyes opened and I could see that she was displeased. Her dark blue eyes were narrowed and her muscles were tense. I cocked my head to the side, my face expressionless.

"Adrien," she started again, "There is going to be someone who will be visiting you very soon and I want you to be courteous to her." I nodded my head, making a mental note to bite the person as soon as they walked in the door. I could extract a little bit of revenge and they didn't seem to like it when I bite someone. Something about venom. I smiled a little at the thought. Whenever I didn't like someone I just bit them and I never had to deal with them again. It really was a good system.

I went back to my thoughts and listening to the world outside of my door. I could hear the visitors' footsteps. One was small and quick the other a little heavier. One human, one vampire. As they got closer I could make out the humans heart, it was beating very quickly. I rolled my eyes, my experience, another new word, with the nurses and doctors left me with a bitter relationship with the humans. They were too slow for my liking and I didn't like how they always had to check three times to make sure something was right. I frowned, were they bringing in yet another doctor to poke at me? I already had four and I doubted that I needed much more.

"Thank you," the human said and I froze. It was Amie. I grew very excited and sat up straighter. Her familiar scent of cherries crept through the room as she took a careful step forward. I grew a little frustrated with her and made a little noise in the back of my throat to indicate that she should hurry up. She ignored me and walked around, looking at every machine in the room and squinting in the darkness. I tapped on the floor, my newly grown finger nails _tap, tap_ tapping away When she finally did get to me she stopped short and stared in horror. I cocked my head to the side, a little concerned about her. Surely someone's mouth should not open that wide? She blinked exactly two before she grabbed the nearest doctor.

"Hey dude?" she asked, "I think I'm in the wrong room." The looked the doctor gave her said quite clearly that he thought so too. She either ignored his look or didn't notice it, I couldn't tell, "I'm looking for Adrien?"

"Right over there Miss," the Doctor grounded out pointing in my direction. I gave a little wave. She waved back but looked confused. Humans really were slow creatures.

"I mean the newborn," she cradled her arms to make her point clear.

"I'm aware," the doctor said coolly his brown eyes hardening, "That is the newborn. Adrien Adams." The man tried to pull away but Miss Amie held onto his shirt.

"Why does he look like he's four months old?" her voice was curious as she glanced over at me.

"Accelerated aging. He will be physically seventeen in approximately seven years," he replied curtly successfully pulled his sleeve out of her grip and moved on. She stood there for a few more second and muttered a couple words under her breath that I did not understand. I knew ass meant donkey but what was 'fucking'? I made a mental note to ask her later. I would have to figure out how to get the sound out of my mouth, this no talking thing was very frustrating. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Amie approaching until she picked me up. My knee jerk reaction was to growl, I didn't like being held. The hands were always too cold for my liking. Her eyes widen the tiniest fraction before her mouth curled up into a funny expression. I braced myself, for what I did not know, all I did know was that she was displeased with my behavior. I was a little surprised that something so weak could make me cower, but Amie had some air about her that made me.

"Be nice," she told me as she sat down on my twin bed. We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments as she looked me over. For what reason I had no clue. Finally she talked.

"You grew," she remarked dryly. I smiled at her and she smiled back and for some reason it made the room a little brighter. Not much, but enough.

_A/N: No there will be no Adrien/Amie paring. That's just….no. Adrien is a little more advanced because the Volturi is shoving knowledge down his throat. I'm sorry it took so long t was just Amie was remaining stubbornly silent for this chapter and I was just like 'Screw it Adrien gets a chapter!" THIS WILL NOT BE A REGULAR THING! I don't really like getting inside the head of a newborn that has the mental capabilities of a thirty year old. This is a hot off the presses chapter so please point out any mistakes and again I'm sorry for the late update. School is a horrible thing and should be considered as cruel and unusual punishment. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! :) _

_Reviews are my candy. And I might spoil you and give you another chapter tomorrow. Depends if Amie wants to speak up. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Alec and Amie haven't had a little to time themselves in a while. _

**Chapter 8 **

Alec hasn't visited me since that one night when, to put in the words of that one guy, we had a "dispute". That was three nights ago. To say the least, I'm a little bit anxious.

"Will you knock it off?" Cory snapped at me as I past her for the umpteenth time in the last hour. We were in the sunroom. I was back from visiting Adrien, who was an alright kid. He was a freak of nature that killed his own mother, but all in all he was okay. And adorable, especially when he's trying to repeat what I say but then just ends up speaking a langue not yet known to the rest of the world. We mostly played games, educational of course. Except for the game of Crazy Rummy, that wasn't too educational, but he is crazy good at it. Ha-ha, He's crazy good at Crazy Rummy. Oh Puns. My time with Adrien isn't as important as the mystery at hand though, which was where the hell Alec is.

"No." _Why _wasn't he coming? Did I piss him off? Wait, did _I _piss him off? He pissed me off, Damnit, I shouldn't worry about him. I shouldn't even be thinking about him. He doesn't deserve my thoughts. Yeah…

"Is something bothering you Amie?" Maddy asked me, looking up from her book.

"No." Shit, why would _he_ be pissed at _me_?

"Are you sure?" I stopped my pacing and stared at Maddy for a moment. She did look generally concerned; her brows were drawn low over her eyes, creating wrinkles in between them.

"Yeah," I answered her with a vague hand gesture, which I wasn't quite sure what I was trying to convey to her with it, but it seemed appropriate at the time. I continued pacing, until Cory threw her book at me. Which reminds me, I thought we weren't allowed to cause bodily harm to others? What the hell, why am I being targeted? I never did anything to the vampires to deserve their hate. I sulked the rest of the day, throwing glowering looks to Cory every now and then. When our dinner was finished we all wandered back to our rooms, I was planning on reading a book. Maybe falling asleep on the couch, since I was still on a campaign to ignore the bed like a plague. My room was empty, as per usual. Whatever maid cleaned it during the day always did so when I wasn't around, it kind of reminded me of this one palace where all the servants were taught that they never could be seen by the royalty. They would like dive into closets for hours at a time if they thought they heard one of the royal family member coming. I forgot what country this was in though. Maybe it was India, wait did they even have a monarchy? Damn My AP World History teacher would throw a fit if I didn't know this.

"Amie?"

Oh _fuck. _

Alec was standing in front of me, looking sheepish. His pale hands were clasped in front of him, he had his cape on and he brought the smell of smoke with him. What Vampire goes on a camping trip? I was still in shock about him actually being there the first words out of my mouth were:

"Did you make smores?"

Well that was just fucking brilliant. To say the lest Alec was extremely confused.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked me as he removed his cloak.

"You smell like smoke…" My voice slowly trailed off as he just stared at me.

"I smell like smoke?" He repeated back to me.

"…Yes?" He stared down at the dark material in his hands, as if just realizing that it was there.

"Ah, well I was on a mission."

"So that's why you weren't here," I mused out loud.

"Yes,"

Hello awkward silence, How you doin'?

"So…" I scratched my nose.

"So," he parroted.

"I guess we should get started," I clasped my hands in front of me, hoping to conceal my shaking hands. I couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit terrified of my rapist. I believe that is a normal reaction.

"I guess," he slowly moved towards me, as if afraid that I was going to run under the bed and refuse to come out. I stood up like a big girl and met him half way, my heart went into hyper drive and I felt it was going to jump out of my chest. He slowly raised his hand and lightly traced my face, his hand fluttered over the bruise that Cory so kindly gave me with her Book of death.

"What happen?" he asked as he gently kissed it.

"Cory threw her book at me," I couldn't help pouting a little, "I thought we weren't allowed to hurt one another?"

"Cory's pregnant. We are not going to terminate her at the moment," he started kissing my neck, clearly wanting to take things slowly tonight. However this news made me stop short.

"She's _pregnant_?" I pushed myself away, but he soon pulled me back into his embrace.

"Yes, now can we please-?"

"Why didn't she tell me!?"

Alec stopped trying to seduce me for a moment. A part of me let out a sigh in relief. The other part was pissed at Cory for keeping me out of the loop. I bet Maddy knew; those two are just the _best _of friends.

"I don't know. Usually after three weeks you become pregnant."

"Lovely," I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes, it is," he said shortly as he forced my chin up to look at him, "Now can we try to focus here?"

I rolled my eyes and allowed him to pull me towards the bed.

~*~

"But why wouldn't she tell me?" I asked. Alec was propped up against the pillow staring down at me.

"Have you honestly been thinking that the entire time?" He asked me.

"Why? Am I insulting your manly pride?" I shifted so I was on my side staring up at him.

He twisted his face into a grimace, "A little bit," he admitted.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was only thinking about it a _majority _of the time," I smirked as I saw his eyes darken. Good, I'm annoying him. Fucker deserves it.

"I'm sorry that I cannot hold your interest," He commented dryly.

"Mhm, still we need to discuss this."

"Discuss what? She didn't want to tell you. Not everyone is obligated to give you all of their personal information," he scowled at me, as if I gave him a personal affront.

"I've known her longer. I bet _Maddy _knew," I sneered, twisting the covers in my hands.

"Amie," he told me gently, "I'm sure she'll tell you. She just found out two days ago, She's probably still in shock. When Corin found out she started throwing things at him and cursing in Swahili," he comforted as he eased himself out of the bed.

"Swahili?"

"It's her native tongue."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked curiously as I watched him pull on his pants and reach for his shirt. Usually he waited until I was asleep before slipping out. Not that I really cared, but still I needed some stability.

"I have guard duty," he said as he reached for his cloak.

That's when it clicked. You know when you take your mind off of something it just comes and ambushes you when you're least expecting it? Well that just happen to me. There was absolutely nothing that could have triggered my thought process to switch tracks so abruptly, but they did. Maybe it was just the fact that Cory was pregnant and I knew that I would be soon. My mind could no longer keep me in denial; I never had much patience for that feeling.

"Amie? Amie!" Alec's face loomed in front of me; his cold hands framed my face.

"Alec," I asked slowly as the realization hit me, "Do all the births end like Nadine's did?"

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out. And I apologize for the shoddy work; my life has been overwhelming as of late. Now, I want to be at a certain place before Christmas, and I have to make up for missing last month's update, so a new chapter will be up soon…ish. It helps that I've had it written out for a while now. Now I have a couple other things in the works that I'll get out before the New Year, hopefully. Yes, both of them concern the Volturi. But to switch gears a bit, I want to ask a question. _

_**What do you guys think will happen in this story? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_My other story will be put up tomorrow. Happy Holidays! _

**Chapter 9**

"Miss Amie," Adrien said calmly as he moved the chess piece, "You really are bad at this game."

I scowled down at him; he just learned how to talk yesterday and hadn't wasted a moment to say whatever came to his mind.

"Yeah, your Mom said the same thing," I informed him as I moved another pawn to its doom. I didn't have to look up to know that his face was hopeful; it always was when I mentioned Nadine.

"Did she like playing chess?" He asked me eagerly, leaning forward so he didn't miss a word.

"Yeah, she liked Slap Jack better though."

"Can we play it?" he demanded, his eyes flashing as he took my knight, "Check, by the way."

"Maybe, it has no educational value, so it's doubtful," I considered moving my rook to the left and letting his bishop take that instead.

He glanced down at the board and easily overtook my rook, sufficiently trapping me in a corner, "Check Mate. No, we can play it, what do we need?"

"Just a deck of cards. And how do you know you're allowed?"

"I told them to fuck off with all of the education things," he started putting away all of the pieces in an oak chest at the end of the couch we were playing on. I choked back my laughter.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"From you," he smiled up at me, as he pulled out a deck of cards, "Now how do you play?"

Oh God I better not get hell for teaching him a new word. I chewed on my bottom lip, eh what the hell? I can't possible get in any more trouble. I taught him how to play Slap Jack and we played a couple rounds. I could see his attendants glaring at me from across the room. God forbid he act like a regular kid. The again a regular kid wouldn't be able to talk when it was only about a week old, not that I know of anyway. I didn't really like playing Slap Jack with Adrien, he always slapped too hard when my hand somehow beat his. We soon abandoned it when I remarked that I would like to keep my hand intact for the time being. I taught him War instead. Ha-ha, this game solely relies on luck, which I admit I was lacking in. Still, he beats me at almost everything so he can't rely on his ridicules skills in this game. I could tell he was getting frustrated with this fact.

"I don't like this game," he announced as my pile slowly got bigger.

"Really? I do," I smirked as I took yet another card away from him. He scowled at my pile; I could practically see the gears turning in his head, weighing his chances about stealing some of my cards.

"Don't even think about it," I told him lightly, he pouted up at me and laid his card down. I smiled at him; I would really like to have a son like him. I winced as that thought entered my head, I would like a son like him if I could survive, which is doubtful.

"_Alec, do all birth's end like Nadine's did?"_

"War!" Adrien cried happily, he usually won those. He quickly placed three cards face down.

"…_No, of course not. Only if it is a boy," _

I laid down my cards, praying that I didn't have an Ace in there.

"_Great I have a fifty-fifty chance at living!" _

"One, two, Three, War!" we both flipped over our cards. I had a Jack he had a Queen. I cursed under my breath as he retrieved a queen, king, and five.

"_Having a male is extremely rare Amie, one in a hundred chances of that happening. You have nothing to worry about, I promise." _

"I like this game," he cried happily as he won another round.

"Yeah I'd figured you would."

* * *

"Maddy, pass the salt please," Cory asked as she reached for some corn on the cob. Maddy passed the clear shaker to her right. I stared down at my plate of fruit salad, trying to remember what a Big Mac tasted like. Gingerly I picked up a yellow fruit; I wasn't quite sure what it was, it had a tangy taste to it though.

"So I was thinking about that story you told me earlier Cory. The whole business is depressing," Maddy tried to strike up a conversation.

"Mhm, usually when a five year old dies in a fire it's depressing," she picked at her food.

"Is something wrong with your food Cory?" Maddy asked her as she ate her salad.

"No," Cory sighed and looked up at me. My gaze shot down to my plate, "Did you and Alec have a nice chat yesterday Amie?"

My heart sank to the floor, how did she know that I talked to Alec about her? I didn't answer her and she didn't pursue the topic, for that I was thankful. Dinner ended and we all rose to go back into our rooms.

"Amie," Cory called my name softly. I turned around; she was rubbing her still flat stomach through her pink sweater. Her gaze was cold as she glared at me, "He lied," was all she said before she walked out of the room with her escort. I felt like ice was being dumped down my shirt. What part did Alec lie about? I had no doubt in my mind that it was Alec that she was referring to. About her being pregnant? Or the mortality rates in those pregnancies? Fuck why does she always have to speak in riddles? My God there's this wonderful thing called English, fucking use it every once in a while. The Goddess named Katie came stomping down the hallway; I could already tell this was going to be a fun walk.

"Blondie," I greeted her.

"Insolent slut," she shot back as she yanked on my arm. I didn't particularly enjoy having Katie being my escort; however I didn't want her death on my conscious so I didn't complain. You would think that would make her a little bit more grateful towards me, but no Katie defies any assumptions people make about her.

"I noticed that your roots are showing, maybe you should consider another hairstylist?" I remarked as she tried to sashay down the hallway. Her long painted nails dug harder into my skin. I winced and tried to pull my arm out of her grasp. She just tightened her grip and yanked harder on my arm. I stumbled along behind her as I tried to keep up with her long strides.

"And I think you should lay off the sweets, you're getting a little round in the stomach area," I glanced down at my abdomen, bull shit I was _not _getting fat. I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye, what a fucking bitch. As I scrambled to come up with a good comeback we stopped in front of my door.

Damnit, I'll have to get her tomorrow. She shoved me inside of my room and locked the door behind her, as usual. Alec wasn't in the room so I decided to finish that book I was reading, it took me three weeks but I'll be damned if I do not finish it. I walked over to my sofa and picked up _Random Disaster _and flipped to the page were I last left Jon. I read around thirty pages before my eyelids started to tug down. Deciding not to fight my fatigue I laid down, my hands pillowing my head.

* * *

_Thud thud thud _

What the hell was that? I shot up, my body complaining from sleeping on the narrow strip of space that the couch provided. There was shouting, muffled by my door. The door flew open; Katie stood there, her hair ruffled and sweat pouring down her face. Smoke seeped in behind her as she ran into the room and pulled me out the door.

"What the fuck is happening?" I asked her as I stumbled to keep up with her.

"Fire, you dumb bitch. The castle is on fire," she screamed at me as she led me to a staircase I've never seen before. I coughed as I breathed in the black smoke that was hovering just above our heads.

"Why is it on fire?" I panted as we climbed upward. People were running up the stair with us, pressing me up against the wall. I recognized a few of the guards' faces, but couldn't find Maddy or Cory in the mayhem. I could see all of the people hovering out in the street, a thin sheen of sweat appeared on my back, making my shirt stick to me. That burning feeling appeared on my neck again. Why the fuck would Nadine be bothering me-….. Oh _fuck. _

"Where's Adrien?" panic seeped into my voice as I looked around for the little black haired kid.

"Who cares?" snapped Katie as she tugged me towards the exit. Sweat was gathering on my brow and the smoke was thickening. Behind me I heard a cry and that was all the motivation I needed.

'_I promised Nadine that I would take care of her son and I'll be damned if I don't keep that promise even if it kills me,' _I thought to myself as the staircase emptied. Katie and I the only ones still stupid enough to sill be in the building. Freedom was just outside of the door that Katie was pulling me to but I kicked her in the shins and ran back into the inferno.

"Adrien!" I called; the smoke was stinging my eyes as I ran through the hallways, "Adrien!" I heard a muffled cry to my right. I sprinted down the hallway; the ceiling above me was burning down. I tried to call out again but my throat was too dry. My breath came out in short puffs because I hadn't exercised in so long. The crying was getting louder and I could hear someone beating against a door. I turned down another hallway and stopped in front of his nursery. There was a huge beam that fell across the doorway. I knew I had no hope of picking it up unless I turned into the incredible Hulk, which somehow I doubt would happen. The beam was red hot as I placed my hands on it, behind the door I heard Adrien scream and hit it again, little splinters flew out, but the door was ridiculously thick I doubt even a vampire could break it down.

"Adrien," I screamed right by the door, the fire almost drowned out my voice but by some miracle he heard me.

"Miss Amie? I can't open the door and it's so hot! I don't want to die," he bawled. I couldn't really blame the kid for crying I wanted to too. But now would not be a good time to panic.

"You're not going to die! Hold on there's a beam outside of your door. I'll try to move it," even though I knew it would be of no use if I pushed the beam, fire was now starting to travel down it and I swore when it made contact with my skin, I thought I was going to die. I pulled back and examined it, it looked like a second degree, I think I'll live.

"Miss Amie, it's so hot," his voice was sounding weaker.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," I mumbled as I wiped my brow, there was a deafening _crack _from above me. I dove out of the way just in time for another rafter to fall, breaking the beam that was blocking Adrien's room.

Well that solves one problem; I jumped over the other rafter and yanked open the door wide enough for him to squeeze through. He shot through and almost ran into the fire. Smoke came billowing after him and I choked on it. As I doubled over coughing I felt a small hand circle itself around mine.

"Come on," I swung him up so I could carry him. I started to run down the corridor, trying to find the exit out of here. I was partially blinded from all the smoke that seemed to be getting darker and thicker by the second. I could feel Adrien crying into my shoulder as I wheeled around stupidly. Where the hell was the exit? I could not believe that I was going to die because I have the worse sense of direction in the history of the world.

"Miss Amie, this way," he tugged at my hair, he was pointing down a smoke infested corridor.

"Are you sure?" I coughed again; my throat felt like it was on fire. I looked up and saw him nod. His face was covered in ash and his arms had shiny burn marks on them. God only knows why he's not crying out in pain like any other infant. I didn't have time to argue with him as another beam fell behind me, spraying embers all over the place, "Hold your breath," I ordered him and took off down the hallway. The smoke was getting denser and darker as I neared the middle. I feared that he was mistaken and we went down the wrong way. Great, death from smoke inhalation; not even a really cool way to die. My legs were getting heavier as the smoke started to clear. It was getting lighter and lighter and I could breathe easier but my lungs still felt like they were made of lead. We crashed out of the door. I sputtered and choked as I tried to get fresh air into my lungs. I could hear Adrien coughing behind me and I could feel him pulling on my hair.

"Miss Amie we need to get away from the building," I stumbled forward.

Vaguely I was aware of the scream of the fire truck. The red and blue lights flashed before me as I dragged myself through the crowd. At some point Adrien climbed down from my back and held onto my hand. I focused on his warmth trying to keep myself awake. Voices were shouting in Italian all around me. I paid them no mind until a man came up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"No," I whispered hoarsely as I tried to pull my hand out of his.

He said something but I did not understand him. Adrien answered him; the man shot him a look of surprise before his attention came back to me. I could feel myself swaying, Adrien's grip tightened, but I was barely aware of it. Black dots were swarming my vision and the sirens became distant wails. I was aware that I was falling but I couldn't tell if anyone caught me.

* * *

_A/N: I rushed to get this done in time for Christmas, but there you go. Bet you didn't expect that to happen to Amie and Adrien! And now the plot thickens. What a plot? I know I'm just as surprised as you are. Happy Holidays everyone! Am I the only one that will be waking up at four in the morning tomorrow to check under the tree for my Presents? I don't care how old I get; Christmas will always bring out my inner child. No matter how much my Mother hates being woken up that early to open the presents. XD_

_I Hope all Your Wishes Come True on This Christmas Day! _


	10. Chapter 10

_I would have updated sooner, but the winter storm finally hit my area. Two snow days! But the guy whose wireless internet I'm 'borrowing' without his knowledge is out of power so I couldn't get it up sooner. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Slowly the black receded. The bed under me creaked and cackled as I shifted. Bleach and other cleaning supplies invaded my senses as I attempted to open my eyes, which at the moment was easier said than done.

I felt something warm touch my hand gently. I hissed in pain, as if someone touched an open wound. The hand withdrew rather quickly, but that little bit of contact awakened all of my dormant nerves. I could feel the pinprick in my right arm and the numbing sensation in my right hand. My throat was scratchy and I could feel tubes in each nostril giving me a dizzying amount of pure oxygen. My eyelids slowly peeled back and I finally understood what people meant when they felt like two little weights were attached to each eyelid. It seemed like a cliché saying but it was accurate. The first thing I saw was the ceiling, the next thing that registered was that the IV taped to the inside of my arm. I stared at it for a few moments, unable to comprehend what it was there for. Shaking my head slowly, trying to clear my head of the fog from the drugs I assumed they were giving me.

"They just gave you another dose. They said that you would be okay in a little bit," A voice told me across the room. My heart rate picked up as I whipped my head around and stared at Adrien. He was sulking in a neon orange chair staring at me with concern, his bottom lip was quivering. He was wearing unfamiliar clothing. Baggy jeans and an orange T-shirt with a black strip across it horizontally. The white sleeves were pushed back to his dimpled elbows, which were incased in white bandages, but even then I could tell that the shirt was too big for him.

"What are you wearing?" I croaked as I struggled to sit up, wincing as the bandages scratched my skin.

"They took away my other clothes, said they were going to clean them. I haven't seen them since," he pouted, "Some fat lady gave me these. I assume they were her sons', who I can only presume was at big as she is."

"Whose they? What lady?" I was trying to asses my surroundings, "And be nice" I added as an afterthought. The room was a soothing blue color and a curtain that had flower patterns on it separated my bed from someone else's, neatly cutting the room in half. I could hear a hacking cough on the other side. The tape from the IV was uncomfortable on my skin and I had the urge to tear it off.

"The Doctors and nurses," he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "They got upset when I said I wanted blood. I don't understand; the other doctors didn't get upset."

"These aren't your regular doctors' sweetheart. Normal people don't drink blood," I told him patiently, he just shook his head as if a world were infant don't drink blood just didn't make sense to him. I guess it did in a way. "Come here." I patted the space next to me on the cheap blanket. He was there in a second, burrowing into my side.

"I was scared," he sobbed, "That you were gonna d-d-die!" I was a little shocked at this display of affection. Adrien was the type of kid that didn't hug you randomly and you didn't expect him too, but here he was grabbing onto my paper hospital gown for dear life.

"Sh," I cooed, "its okay, I'm here. I'm going to be fine," I lifted my bandaged hand and stroked his black hair. I gave him a few seconds to compose himself as his sobs turned to hiccups before I started to question him.

"Adrien how did we get here? All's I remember is walking out of the castle then…" I allowed my voice to trail off silently begging him to fill in the blanks. He sniffled and reluctantly pulled away from my embrace.

"We got out of the building and a man came running up to us. He asked if we were in the fire and I told him we were and then you fainted. The man called over some of his friends and they brought this white bed with them and put you on it," his voice stared to crack, his words rushed together, "I told them I was your son, 'cause I thought they were going to leave me there and I didn't know where any of my people were or my d-d-daddy. A-a-and y-you weren't a-a-a-awake. A-and I w-w-w-was s-s-s-sacred." He wailed; his words muffled at the end as he reburied himself into my side. Despite the fact that Adrien was crying I felt something in my chest, like a balloon was stuck in there.

"Adrien," I said slowly, "Are you telling me that no one at the castle knows where we are?" He nodded his head into my body and I started to laugh and hug him.

"I'm free!" I whispered, "I'm finally fucking free!" I thought of all the things I took for granted before I was kidnapped, all the things I thought I would never be able to do again. I could go out with my friends to the movies, I could reconnect with my older brother, I could thank my mom for doing all the little things she did for me instead of getting embarrassed that she came up to school with a brown paper bag lunch for me when I texted her complaining about how she forgot to fill my lunch account. I could kiss and hug her instead of ripping the bag out of her hands and telling her to stop spending money on stupid shit and start paying things for her kids. I'll be a good girl and visit my dad's grave. Hell I'll buy him some flowers and kiss his headstone, whose death date is one year after my birth date. I'll get things right this time.

Adrien stared up at me and I felt my happiness falter. What was I going to do with Adrien? I couldn't dump him in a foster home and I certainly wouldn't explain why he would be full grown by the age of seven. My happiness returned at full force. I would simply take him home with me and explain the situation to my mom. She was always complaining about how she couldn't have more kids and that adoption was too damn expensive. She'll be happy to have Adrien around. And he'll be happy because there will be no more experiments! He'll have a chance at a normal childhood, at least as normal as it can get.

"Oh Adrien," I sighed as I buried my face into his hair, "This is all going to work out fine," I could feel my eyes closing again and sleep beckoning to me, "It's going to be just find," I slurred as I let the blackness close in again.

* * *

I awoke sometime later, Adrien curled next to me using my arm as a blanket. His arm was pulled close to his chest and the other one was dangerous close to his mouth, his thumb sticking out. If it was any other kid I would think they were sucking on their thumb, but seeing as it was Adrien I was doubtful. His cheeks had a healthy flush to them and his red lips were parted.

"He's an adorable kid," a female voice with a thick accent told me. I sat up quickly, invariable upsetting Adrien from his deep slumber. A woman with caramel colored hair was leaning against the far wall; she had olive colored skin and impossible blue eyes that hid behind thin professional looking glasses that were perched on a long and crooked nose. The only hint that she was a doctor was her long white lab coat with the name 'Dr. Kathy Guido' sewn into it with a blue thread that matched her eyes. I could hear Adrien give a low growl. Dr. Guido gave him an amused glance but then turned her gaze to me.

"How are you feeling Amie?" I didn't like the way she said my name, it sounded too intimate, like we were the best of friends.

"Okay," and I did. My hand was a little sore, but otherwise fine. I no longer had a headache and my throat was less scratchy.

"That's good to hear. We'll be able to move you out of the here soon then," she told me as she walked briskly to my bedside and fiddled with a couple of the machines pushing buttons here and there.

"You had minor burns. They looked worse than they really were," she assured me when she saw my face, "Same on your boy, very minor. It was the smoke we were worried about." She continued to rattle off a whole bunch of complicated sounding words and some pain killers that she was putting me on and how often I would need to take them. Adrien crossed his arms when she patted his cheek. I could see him pulling back his lip, exposing his teeth. I quickly clamped my hand over his jaws before he could rip the doctor to shreds. I saw his black eyes flicker to mine and I shook my head and gave him a warning look. He rolled his eyes and shook me off, but did not expose his teeth again.

"Now normally I would give you something else but since you are pregnant-."

Adrien stiffen beside me, it took me a little longer to understand what she was saying. I could literally feel the blood drain from my face and a dull roar filled my ears when her words finally did click. I saw Adrien turn to me with a horrified expression on his face and I could feel my own face muscle mirroring his.

"Wh-what did you just say?" I asked Dr. Guido, my own voice sounded very far away from me, as if I was watching all of this from above, throwing my voice to accommodate a puppet who this was all happening too but not really effecting me in anyway.

"Oh you didn't know?" her voice was poison dripping into my head as she said her next sentence, "You're around two months pregnant with twins, Congratulations"

* * *

_A/N: Cookies to whoever figured this out last chapter. I found out that Twins run in families, so it makes sense to me for her to have twins. Also to anyone who is confused, Amie isn't really two months pregnant, in reality she is about a week it just looks like two months because of the accelerated aging. So Amie was not getting fat, no she has two little bundles of horror on the way! I personally like the ending to this chapter, leaves you with a sense of dread. So what will happen to poor unhappy Amie now? How will she pay that Hospital bill? When's Alec coming back? Are they going to fall in Love? When will Adrien meet his father? Why am I asking you these questions? _

_Now Thou Shalt Review and give thy Writer her feedback. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness and thank you for all of the reviews. _

**Chapter 11**

After I was finished throwing up the doctor gave me a sympathetic pat on the back and helped me back into bed. I was thankful I was in one of those gowns that had a back; otherwise I would have shown off a lot more than I wanted. Adrien was sternly told by Dr. Guido to leave me to rest but as soon as she walked out the door he was on my bed, his face devoid of all color and unusually somber.

"Miss Amie, what are we going to do?" he whispered fearfully. I laid back in my bed covering my eyes with my hands, a habit I had when I was a kid and didn't want to see something that I didn't approve of. I thought I broke it a few years back, but right now it seemed appropriate. What the fuck am I going to do?

"I don't know," I whimpered. I'm having that accelerating aging shit going on so that must mean that their, it, whatever is boys. That means I'm going-. No, I'm not going to die. I can find a way around this, I've been in worse situations, I think. I just need to think clearly, one step at a time.

Oh God I'm going to die.

"Okay," I started but faltered, my voice threatening to break, "Okay." I say again.

Adrien's bottom lip started to quiver, and I could see his black eyes start to fill with tears.

"It's okay," I soothed, rubbing circles on his back, "I'll be fine," I put a very false cherry voice on, "Look at it this way, you can have someone your age to play with!"

He looked up and glared at me, "This isn't funny Miss Amie! I can't lose you too," his tiny hands balled up into fists as he glared at my abdomen, "I hate them! I hate them!" I winced as the fetuses responded to his screams, nudging me rather hard in the rib area.

"Shhh," I rubbed my stomach trying to comfort Adrien and them at the same time. It worked, the kid relieved the painful pressure from my ribs and Adrien stopped screaming. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head.

I obviously couldn't stay at the hospital; they might notice me getting bigger by the minute. I couldn't go home, my Mother would freak when those things came ripping out of me. A painful flashback appeared unwilling from the back of my mind. Adrien lunging for the doctors' throat when he escaped from the womb. I couldn't let that happen to Mom. And how was I suppose to pay for all of this? One thing was clear; I was going to have to sneak out of this hospital in the dead of night. But I had no clothes to wear except for this paper gown and I don't think it would be at all discreet if I was wandering around Italy with a hospital gown on. I stared hard at Adrien, an idea slowly forming in my head.

"Adrien," I called softly, titling his chin up so I could look at him full in the face, 'I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

"This is all I could find," he announced as he climbed through the window and tossed the clothing on my bed unceremoniously.

"It's good enough," I said as I looked though our loot. He did a pretty good job; he grabbed a dress that was white and clearly a maternity gown. I would probably need it soon if I continued to grow at this rate. I wasn't huge yet, but I was defiantly rounder in the waist area. I picked up a pair of jeans that would probably only fit me for a week or two. He also picked out a yellow shirt that had some Italian band name on it with a sun that had a smiley face on it. He also picked out some underwear and bras, but for his sake I did not inspect them too closely. Finally I picked up the backpack he took. It was black and a little worse for wear. It had some brown patches on it that suggest it had been torn several times over and had been hastily and carelessly sewn up.

"They were throwing it out," Adrien was quick to defend when I raised my eyebrow, "I didn't want to steal too much. And besides it has charcter!"

"Okay, okay," I didn't have time to comment on his taste on travel bags. It was large enough for our purposes and it looked like it endured a lot so it must be tough to survive this long.

"Did you get enough clothes for yourself?" he nodded and withdrew his own ratty backpack, which was already bulky from his own clothes and the other valuables I told him to take.

"Alright," I slowly eased out of the bed; gritting my teeth I eased the IV needle from my arm. A tiny drop of blood came out that I quickly mopped up, I heard Adrien moan behind me, but ignored him. I scampered into the bathroom to change into the jeans and T-shirt. When I came back out Adrien had packed up all of my clothes into the backpack and held it out for me.

"Thanks," I whispered, suddenly terrified that we would be caught. I quickly donned it and crept to the door. Slowly I eased it open, and as if sensing my discomfort Adrien's small hand found mine and held on tight. I threw a quick smile in his direction, which he returned, and walked out of the room. If there was one thing I learned from summer camp it was, when the older girls sneaked out at night to have a quick smoke or meet one of the only boy instructors, that if you walked like you had the right to be there, no one would bother you. Recalling this little nugget of knowledge I swallowed the lump in my throat and straighten my shoulders. We sneaked by the nurse's station, the man on duty asleep at his post a book lying on his chest as he lean precariously back on his chair. I suppressed a giggle as I fled from this absurd scene.

Adrien and I were flying silently across the floor; the rooms were just a blur as we came to a breathless stop at the elevators. We ran pass the elevator, which we both agreed would have been too risky to take unless a doctor came on and caught us. I pulled open the grey door and began to walk down the steps. Our footsteps echoed too loudly in the staircase, I winced every time I heard the sound travel below. Finally we reached the last landing. Ever so carefully I eased open the door and looked to see if the coast was clear. It was. I breathed a sigh of relief as I crept out of the doorway, Adrien hot on my heels.

We walked through the hallway until we came across a big window. The lights were dim in the room, but I could still make out the shapes of twenty or so little sleeping forms in plastic cribs. Babies awaiting for their parents to come and claim them. Silently I stepped forward and laid my hand on the glass. A strange sense of loss came over me as my other hand rubbed my stomach. The kids awoke, and sensing my discomfort, poked questioningly at me.

"I'm okay," I whispered to them.

"Well that fine and dandy Miss Amie, but we need to leave," Adrien tugged at my hand, not liking the look on my face.

"Alright, Alright," I snapped back as we made our way to the door and out onto the near empty parking lot. A light flickered down the way and we felt our way through the shadows, sticking so close together that I could feel Adrien's hot pant on the back of my leg.

Well that was one problem taken care of. About a thousand more to go.

* * *

_A/N: Reason Number one I did not update a month ago. I didn't have internet access or a computer for almost an entire month. I was checking things on my phone and writing PM's via cell. That in itself was a bitch, I wasn't about to write a thousand words on one tiny keyboard. Reason Number two: I had to keep up with school work. I love you guys, but I'm not going to give up my future for you. And finally reason number three: I had writers block. Of course. I personally do not like this chapter and I think I could do better. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: It's been brought to my attention that some of you think this should be rated M. Please tell me if you think I should up the rating, personally I don't think it's that bad, but I might be blinded a bit because it's my story._

**Chapter 12**

We walked to a train station and smuggled ourselves on, seeing as we forgot to take money (a stupid oversight on my part). I was laying down on one of the cots in the walls, reading a book that I found lying next to a sleeping passenger. Adrien was somewhere, crawling through the seats, scaring other passengers. They shouted at him in Italian he would respond in English and laugh when they would insult Americans. I was glad to see that his mood had improved since we left the hospital. He still looked extremely worried when he looked at me though and he would always ask if I needed anything.

"Miss Amie? Are you thirsty? Do you want anything to drink?" he asked as he popped up beside me. His chin resting on the edge of the blanket, his legs swinging up to kick the underside of the bed.

"Knock it off," I snapped, the kick stopped instantly.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he bowed his dark head.

I winced, "No I'm sorry. My emotions are so out of whack. And thank you but no I don't need anything right now." He smiled tentatively at me and ducked down onto the bed underneath mine. I could hear him land with a soft whoosh and the thin blankets ruffle as he settled himself in for the night.

"If you need anything Miss Amie, you just tell me, promise?" he called sleepily.

"I promise," I yawned as I tucked the book under the plastic covered pillowcase. I turned off my overhead light and settled in for the night.

* * *

"_Amie?" he landed softly beside me, my heart sped up as his cool hand touched my shoulder. _

"_Alec," I sobbed as I turned towards him, "I tried- I-I didn't k-know!" _

"_Sh," he cooed, "It's alright. I understand." He turned me towards him. With two fingers he titled my head up so I was staring at his red eyes. A breeze whispered through the trees and ruffled his dark hair  
"Amie," he wiped my tears away, "Where are you?" _

"_I don't know!" I cried, "Please can't you just help me? He needs help!" _

"_I can't help you if I don't know where you are." _

"_Please Alec, he's dying!" _

"_Amie," he looked pained as he turned my head back to the boy, "He's already dead." _

"No!" I gasped, I grabbed the hallow of my throat, trying to regain my breath. I quickly looked under me. Adrien was still sleeping peacefully, my nightmare hadn't awoken him. I let out a sigh of relief as I set my head back on my pillow. I tried to remember who the boy was in my dreams, but Alec's face kept popping up smiling at me maliciously. I ached every time I saw his face, I wanted so badly for his cold arms to be around me and- No, not after what he did to me. I closed my eyes again, willing myself back to sleep.

"Miss Amie?" Adrien's hot hand touched my clammy one.

I groaned and rolled over, "Just a little longer."

"But Miss Amie we have to switch trains if we want to get out of Italy," this time Adrien pulled the blanket off of me and threw the backpack on my chest.

"Ow," I complained as I hauled myself off of the bed and was jarred slightly from the fall to the floor. The kids kicked at my kidney in protest.

"Oh, knock it off," I snapped to them as I put the ratty backpack on one shoulder. Adrien's hand snaked through mine, holding on tightly.

"Be nice," he warned my stomach, then looked up to flash a grin at me. I chuckled in response and walked down the narrow walkway to the next door. Other passengers were grumbling as they lifted themselves out of their chairs. A few smiled as they saw Adrien leaving, probably enjoying the thought of sleeping without small hands grabbing at their feet. It was when I was leaving the train that I smacked into one of _them. _The sky was iron grey above me, threatening clouds hovering promising a thunderstorm. That's when a rock hard shoulder knocked into me. When I looked up to apologize my eyes for a split second met his ruby red ones that he tried to hide under his baseball cap. I froze, Adrien tugging at my hand.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I slowly backed away. The vampire started to hiss at me to be quite his red eyes glaring. That's about the time Adrien figured out what was going on.

"Oh, oh!" his eyes light up, "Did my father send you? I bet he's worried. Where is he? Is he here?" Adrien dragged me towards the monster while craning his neck as if he's father was suddenly going to jump out and swing him up in a hug. I however was seconds away from having a stroke. My arm went around my stomach as I tried to figure things out.

"Excuse me?" his voice was melodious and for a second I was reminded of how Alec's voice sounded similar to it. Uninvited tears started to roll down my face. People seemed to go around the man in a perfect circle, as if drawn away by some force. Adrien and I were the only stupid ones that walk straight into him.

"You're a vampire!" Adrien whispered to him, "You must know the Volt-."

"Adrien," I gave the monster a nervous giggle hoping I could make it out of this alive, "You and your silly imagination. I'm sorry sir my son is very friendly and likes to make up stories." Adrien turned to give me the most heart breaking expression I've seen him wear.

"I'm not lying," he whimpered, "I just want to know if he knows my Father, that's all."

I actually had to swallow back my tears. I pray to god he never learns how much power he can have over people with just one look. No child should have that power over someone.

"Adrien," I started, "We'll talk about this later," I looked at him meaningfully. A look not lost on the vampire before us.

"Ma'am, I think we need to talk," he glared at me through those red, red eyes. He extended his pale hand and curled to fingers upward, signaling for me to come closer. Adrien was tense ready to follow the man. I was still for a second before shooting off in the opposite direction, dragging Adrien behind me. Cold iron cuffs closed in around my wrists.

"I think you should come with me, Ma'am," he whispered menacingly in my ear. His cool breath tickled the back of my neck as I shivered in fear. I opened my mouth to scream when his next sentence hit me.

"Make a scene and no one makes it out of the station," he added, almost as an afterthought. I didn't know if he was serious or not and I really didn't want to chance it as I looked around at the families and couples crowed around us. Funnily no one seemed to notice our little exchange. Fearfully I nodded my head and slowly turned around.

"Good girl," he bestowed me with a small smile as his hand tightened around my forearm. Adrien, still high from the thought of meeting his Father, joyfully skipped behind us. He probably gave no mind to the harsh words the vampire just exchanged with me. After all I am a human, and Adrien is one of the Volturi, I was still lower then a vampire, no matter how much he finds me likable. It stung a little to think that, but it was to be expected.

"My name's Adrien," said the small boy as he picked up his pace to come closer to the vampire, "What's your name sir?"

The vampire hesitated, "Alistair." He said finally, that's when my babies did a hard kick that knocked the breath out of me. Three things happened at once. The force at which they kicked pulled me towards the floor and I hit my head. Very Hard. Adrien screamed and scampered to my side immediately. And the last thing that I noticed were Alistair's dark red eyes widening as he put the pieces together as to what was happening just as I slide into the darkness.

* * *

_A/N: Long time no see? He-he, sorry guys. My life caught up and so did End of Course exams. And my Birthday was Monday, I was going to update then, but my Boyfriend had a surprise for me so I was a little busy that night….. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave if you have time, leave a review and tell me what you think. And just out of curiosity, what do you want the twin's names to be? I already have two in mind, but I want to see what you guys come up with. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: For those of you who didn't read the big authors note at the end of last chapter. What do you think the twins names should be? I have one picked put, but Im a little iffy on the other one. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Cool hands were laying on my forehead. I was barely aware of the motion of a car underneath me as a voice talked in a soothing gentle dialect. My eyes fluttered open. I caught a glimpse of the leather seat beneath me and I could feel demin jeans rubbing against my cheek, I turned my head to the side and made eye contact with the vampire. I shot straight up, breathing hard and looking around frantically for Adrien.

"Good Morning Miss Amie!" he waved cheerfully from the front seat.

"Adrien," I breathed, glad to see he was still alive. I leaned back in my seat and took a look around. We were in a car; that much was clear. It would have been a nice car, in its time. It was some foreign made one with fading red leather seats that was torn in some places so little pieces of yellow foam were sticking out. A man sat in the front seat, an unlit cigarette dangling from his pale chap lips. His eyes were blank as he drove the car through a very winding country road. Adrien was beaming at me from the seat in front of me, already his bandages were gone and his arms looked that they had never been in a fire. I took all of this in before I dared look at the vampire sitting next to me.

Reluctantly I turned towards him. I looked at his legs first; he was clad in dark blue jeans that looked slightly dirty. I noticed that he didn't have a lot of leg room and assumed he was very tall were he to stand. His baseball cap was in his lap, it was dirty and the bill was torn on the right side. Slowly I moved my eyes over his torso. He was wearing a black button down shirt, its buttons white and glowing against the darkness of the cloth. Some of the buttons were unbuttoned at the throat with a white Tee shirt exposed. The skin of his neck was as pale as the undershirt. He had a long nose, fine high cheek bones and lips the color of a fresh bruise. Finally I took in his eyes, eyes that were looking back at me dispassionately, his brows pulled low to give him a brooding look. When our eyes met and her quirked one of those black eyebrows at me; quickly I looked away, embarrassed.

"Adrien, put on your seat belt," I snapped as I saw him standing up in his seat bouncing up and down. The driver laughed and spoke to the child in a tongue I did not understand. What shocked me more was when Adrien responded in the same dialect.

I rubbed my palms into my eyes. This was just too much; I was going to become completely jaded by the time I was twenty, if I made it that is as I remembered that I was pregnant with two hybrid children. I took a deep breath then braved looking at the vampire next to me.

"What was your name again?" I asked wearily.

"Alistair." His answer was short and direct. I could tell he didn't like talking to me. Well, as if the glare wasn't enough of a hint.

"And where are we going _Alistair_?" I tried to be brave and return his glare, but self preservation instincts kicked in and I just settled for glaring at a white button on his shirt. Stupid button. Stupid vampire. Stupid Volturi.

"We are going to some place where we can speak in private about your little predicament." He answered shortly. He looked uncomfortable when he talked. His eyes were a dark red and fading into black by the second. I had no clue what this meant in a vampire, although I noticed it sometimes happened to Alec after our little… meetings. Adrien was still talking to the driver in that annoying language.

"Adrien, what country are we in?" I leaned away from the vampire and he shot me an _appreciative_ look. Why would he be thankful for that? What the hell? Do I smell or something? Subtly I smelled my hair and should. I couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary. I gave myself a pretty good scrub on the train in the bathroom, even using the cheap soap on my hair.

"I think were in Austria by now. Right Mr. Alistair?"

"Yes," Well hellllllllo, looks like I found myself a real people person. I stared hard at Alistair, not in the eyes of course, I wasn't quite brave enough for that. After all it was the same color of _his _eyes. I saw Alistair's lips forming some words in the tongue that everyone in this car seem to know except for me, his voice was freaking perfect. I was suddenly aware of how human I was. And ignorant. I hardly knew anything about Albania expect that's were Lord Voldemort hid Ravenclaw's tiara. That was fiction however and I doubted it made it to the history books.

So yeah, I was feeling pretty insignificant and boring. Hell even the infant knew more than me. Speaking of infants, my little monsters hadn't been kicking in a while. Or maybe I just couldn't feel it over this bumpy road. My heart stopped for a moment. Was it possible that I miscarried? My heart sped up and a cold sweat broke out. I was thankful when the car stared to slow down. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the familiar nudging in my stomach. Thank god, I just couldn't feel them.

"Are you alright?" Alistair stared at me looking confused. I had a feeling that he didn't really know how to react around someone.

"Fine," I snapped, I was feeling an odd mixture of emotions. I was feeling regret that I hadn't miscarried; after all it would have made my life easier. Then guilt because I basically wished my children were dead, it just made me want to cry, which to my complete horror, I started to do.

"Miss Amie!" Adrien cried out as he scampered over the front seat into the back. He wrapped his small hands as far as they could go around my body and hugged me tightly. I hissed a little in pain as he had hugged a little too tightly. The twins reacted to my increased distressed by hitting my stomach questioningly.

"Miss Amie? What's wrong? Are _they_ hurting you?" as he said they he glared at my stomach. I couldn't help it, I laughed at his expression. I was going insane, that I was sure of because soon I couldn't stop laughing. Both the vampire and Adrien looked concern, which just made me laugh even harder. Couldn't they see what was so freaking funny?

"Amie?" Alistair called, sounding a little scared. Aha ha! A vampire? Scared of little ole' me? That just pushed me over the edge.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" I managed to get out; they both stared at each other silently exchanging what they should do.

"I mean I was fucking kidnapped by vampires. Used for sex to connive some children, then when we actually fucking escape and what do you know WHAM! I'm pregnant," Abruptly my laughter died off, "Just when I think that maybe, just maybe I could figure this out _another fucking vampire finds me. _Now I'm in some godforsaken country, pregnant while I'm still basically a child, and God only knows where Alec is right now or if he's hunting me as we speak or how long I actually have to live. Really come on guys, this is _golden. _Grade fucking A comedy right here." Great, now the tears were back. I was wallowing in my self-pity as I distinctly heard Alistair talk to Adrien.

"This is way beyond my capacity of dealing with. I'll take care of the drivers body, _you _can comfort her," and without further ado he jumps out of the car. I didn't look up as a heard a gasp or when there was a grinding sound. Honestly I was becoming numb to death by now. I watched the birth of Adrien and the death of Nadine. I doubt things could get more gruesome then that. Adrien placed his arms around me again as there was a muffled gasp then a sickening crunch. Well there goes our driver. Vaguely I wondered whether the driver had a wife. Or children. Maybe he had a dog and a couple of friends that he would get together with every other night for drinks.

"It's alright Miss Amie, Alistair is going to help us," Adrien tried to soothe me but it wasn't doing much. I kept thinking that maybe I would be next. I really didn't want to die. I doubt that anymore really wanted to die. Maybe escape their life, but to end it entirely? No. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to run away. I wanted to be some other girl. No wait. I wanted to be a boy, they didn't have to worry about cramps and periods and all of that awesome stuff. And being pregnant or childbirth. They just got to witness. Hell the only thing that boys need to worry about is child support and prostate cancer.

"Is she composed?" Alistair was back. I wonder what he did with the body. I doubt anything decent. After all, we were just humans. Meaningless, only good for food. Vampires seemed to forget that they were once a part of the same species. I was still crying as Alistair leaned down to look into the car, but not as heavily.

Adrien looked at the tears falling down my face, "Not entirely."

Alistair gave an impatient sigh and grabbed me from my seat none too gently. I gave a little squeal and my heart stuttered. What did he think he was doing? I struggled against his chest but he held fast around me.

"Amie!" he was losing his patience, "For the love of all that is holy stop struggling or I will break both of your arms." Well that's a nice way to calm me down. I did stop struggling however. I couldn't risk anymore damage to my being. I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face; I didn't like feeling this helpless. I believe Alec did a good enough job of making me feel that. Alistair gave a low growl that rumbled throughout his chest. Great, so he was going to kill me. The tears starting falling faster and faster as I felt his arms closing in around me. I waited for death. And I waited some more. And waited. What was taking so long? Was he enjoying me in tears or something? Wait...was he _hugging _me. He was actually fucking hugging me.

Unbelievably.

Of all of the things that happened today, I could say that being hugged by a vampire was last on my list of things I expected. He started to pat my back and I could just feel how awkward this was for him. He wasn't even hugging me right. It was almost like he was restraining me but still it was like he was trying to keep a physical distance. It like he's never hugged another human being before.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I had calmed down enough to talk coherently.

"Comforting,"

"Have you even ever hugged someone before?"

He looked down at me, and aw bless his heart he looked uncertain and a little ashamed. It was a very endearing look compared to his usual scowl.

"It's been a while," he admitted shifting from one foot to another. Oh damn, there goes the adorable expression, back to the scowl, "I didn't realize there was an improper way to comfort someone else." He seemed to be making up for his uncertainty with snapping with me.

"Well there is," I rolled my eyes at him, "This here" I looked down at what he considered an embrace, "is incorrect. This," I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was right about him being tall. He had to be at least six foot. "Is the correct way." I felt him stiffen in my embrace "the patting on the back was good though," I added as an afterthought to give him a little confidence. Soon after I said that he did pat my back a few more times. I bit back a laugh at how incredibly awkward this was.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," I confirmed, "soon you'll be a pro."

He glared down at me, "I doubt we'll be together that long,"

I felt my heart stutter. I really hope me meant that he was just going to leave me alone somewhere and we can both go on our merry little _separate _ways. Adrien choose that time to speak up.

"Sir you can't leave us!" his eyes went wide and round again. I looked away before I could get pulled in. Alistair was not as lucky, "you have to help us find my daddy."

"And who might your father be?" Alistair ground out. His newly red eyes from his recent meal were already darkening. Boy Adrien and I combined really knew how to get ourselves into some messes. It was great to because Alistair and I were still technically hugging. I pulled myself away and he didn't protest. All of his focus was now onto Adrien.

Adrien blinked, "Um… You know. My father." He looked confused. With a pang I realized that Adrien didn't even know his father's name. I could just sense the smartass response that was about to come out of Alistair's mouth so I acted quickly.

"You know," I said a little too loudly, "I'm pretty hungry. I think we should get something to eat." Well it was true; I probably hadn't eaten since we left the hospital. I was going to get something to eat before we switched onto our next train but Alistair ruined that plan. Adrien looked over at me, worried. He really was too young to be worrying about my well being.

"Why didn't you say so Miss Amie?" he was gone before I could even blink. I heard him rustling around in the car then came out with our ratty backpacks. He was digging around in mine when his hand withdrew some Ding Dong's. They look like the Holy Grail to me. My mouth automatically watered as I snatched them out of his hand. This day now has potential of turning out pretty decent. At least until I opened the bag around the glorious ding dongs. I've never felt a smile slide off of my face faster than when that happened. I promptly gagged and dropped the precious food on the dirt and gravel road. I stared in horror at the tiny little package. They smelled _horrific. _I didn't even know that was allowed.

"Miss Amie? Was there something wrong with it? Did I get the wrong kind?" Adrien looked hurt as he picked up the package.

"No, I love Ding dongs," I assured him, "it's just… well it just smelled terrible." I was confused. When I opened the wrapper it reeked. Maybe it was a part of the pregnancy?

Alistair was watching the exchange with a stony expression on his face, "May I suggest we find shelter first then we can figure out dinner?" he looked around himself nervously. He seemed not to like being out in the open. I made a face at him as he turned around and marched into the tree line. Adrien and I stared at each other. Then I looked at the car. Then before my plan could fully formulate I was lifted off of my feet. I gave a tiny shriek as I hit Alistair's back; his cold hands forced mine around his neck.

"I suggest you hold on. I won't be held responsible if you break a bone if you fall," he murmured to me, "Can you keep up with me or so you need to get onto her back?" that he directed at Adrien.

Adrien didn't respond he just climbed onto my back. Then we were off. I choked a little as Adrien tightened his grip around my neck his bandaged hands scratching my throat. I didn't know where we were going and I had no clue what was going on. I did know that I didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of getting away from a vampire. Unless I could count on another mass fire to confuse him.

Somehow I doubted that was going to happen. I tried focusing on trees, to see how far in the forest we were. I my eyes grew unfocused as the world spun around me. Holy hell! How fast were we going? At least one hundred miles per hour? Was it really necessary? We were going deeper and deeper into the forest, at least I thought so. It was hard to tell at this speed but it was getting darker as the trees became closer and closer. Alistair was also seemed to be moving around a lot more and ducking. While he missed the tree branches, Adrien and I weren't so lucky. After yet another whip to my face I stared to complain.

"Can you slow down a bit? Were getting our asses beat."

"It doesn't matter. We're-."

"Well excuse me! Sorry for being in pain!" I interrupted him; I entertained the idea of just letting go. Broken bones be damned, I did _not _like this guy.

"We're here," he said crossly as he unceremoniously dumped me on the ground and then walked as far away as possible. I rubbed my bottom as I glared at the back of his head.

"And where is here?" I looked at our surroundings. It was a large valley, nestled in between two large grassy hills. I'm sure had I been in a better mood I would have thought the meadow was gorgeous. Foreign flowers were in bloom here and there. Their white and blue heads were poking up around the long unkempt grass of the field. There was one problem however. I didn't see any sort of suitable shelter. Unless he expected a pregnant girl and child to sleep on the ground and be happy about it, this was not going to work.

Alistair scowled at the ground, "There's a house at the end of this meadow. I'm going to dispose of the occupants while you wait here. Unless of course I am mistaken in thinking that you did not want to watch. In which case you can gladly come along, if not then I'll be off." I just crossed my arms as I watched him turn to Adrien.

"Would you like to come?" he asked the month old child. Seriously? He asking an infant to watch a murder.

"Of course he's not going," I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my backside, "He's not about witness that." I whispered furiously to the vampire. I knew it was useless because Adrien had the hearing of a freaking dog.

"Witness what?" he asked as he popped over to my side, holding onto my hand.

"A very bad thing that will scare you, Alistair just trying to be mean," I could just sense Alistair glare at that. I looked up and was greeted by the sight of a pissed off vampire. I glared back. I didn't exactly ask for his company, I wasn't going to be pleasant about this situation.

"How do you expect him to get blood then?" Alistair asked.

"Pour it into a cup or something for him to drink!" I shouted, "He is _not _stepping a foot into that house while your 'disposing of the occupants'."

Alistair looked like he wanted to argue, or slap me. Lucky for me he did neither and just stomped off towards where supposedly there was a house. I didn't even bother trying to run, knowing full well that I wouldn't get far and would probably just bring about my death a little sooner than planned. I couldn't let that happen until I at least found a home for Adrien. I wasn't allowing him to stay with Alistair; that was for damn sure.

"Miss Amie?" Adrien wrapped himself around my leg, "You didn't mean that back in the car did you? About dying?"

I looked down at him. It was amazing that a creature so incredibly smart could also be so innocent. It's sometimes hard to remember that Adrien was still a child in many different ways.

"No," I said softly as I patted his black hair, "I didn't mean it. I was just very upset and being dramatic."

"Oh okay," he was quite for a few moments, "That's good because I don't want you to leave me too." He was staring straight ahead when he said this. His voice had a hurt tone to it. I got down on my knees and gently turned Adrien's head towards me.

"Adrien, I don't do this often because this is a serious type of promise. It can't be broken okay?" I held out my pinky and he looked at it confused, "Hold out your pinky," I added. I would have laughed but he had such a serious expression on his face.

"This is called a pinky promise. And no one can eve break one of these otherwise karma would get back at them. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to always be there for you." We interlocked our small fingers nice and tight. Then slowly we let go. Adrien looked in awe.

"It can never be broken?"

"Never," I swore. I hugged him then, "I love you buddy."

"I love you too Miss Amie." He looked a lot happier now and was bouncing by the time Alistair retuned. His shirt had a small tear near the collar, but other than that it was clean. I wanted to make sure he didn't look like he had just been in a horror movie. I didn't think my psyche could take that and I didn't want Adrien upset.

He raised one eyebrow at my inspection of him. "Are you quite done yet?"

I blushed a little at that, he stared at the blood in my cheeks. Jesus, not even Alec looked this desperate for blood. I felt a little depressed at the thought of Alec. My feelings towards him we way to confusing, to say the least.

Alistair just rolled his eyes at me and without warning (again) he swung me onto his back. The kids kicked at my stomach in protest at the sudden movement. Adrien was already racing across the grass towards where I guess the house was. I still couldn't see it.

"I bet I can beat you Mr. Alistair!" he called over his shoulder as he ran.

Alistair gave a chuckle that rumbled in his chest. It vibrated through my body. He had a nice laugh, but it sounding like he hasn't use it in a while.

"Bet you can't," he taunted back I looked over his should to see him smile at Adrien. He had a small smile on his face like he just couldn't help it. I smiled too the back of his head, as I locked my hands around his neck. Maybe I was a little too quick to judge this guy.

* * *

_A/N: It feels good to be back. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_A/N: Damnit! *slaps herself* Bad Point Taken! You promised monthly updates. Bad girl!_

_So am I truly and terribly sorry for the lack of updates. Usually excused include school and work. I'm trying harder though! I think Sundays are now going to be my writing/update days because every other day of the week is shot to hell. I will strive for monthly, if not bimonthly updates. I'm not promising anything either though._

* * *

"Damn it!" Felix screamed as he kicked an unsuspecting sapling, sending it crashing thirty feet away.

I rolled my eyes at his childish antics although I could understand his anger and frustration. Beside me Jane seethed with rage, still furious that a mere mortal could have destroyed our home. A home we have defended against countless attacks, a place that has stood for well over three thousand years. All that it took was a psychotic _pregnant_ mortal, a lighter, and a gas line. Cory, I had decided, was a lot cleverer than Corin gave her credit for. Much more clever than Amie at least.

My vision had stared to go red when I thought of Amie. That stupid girl! What a foolish little mortal. All of my master and I hard work destroyed because she ran back into the inferno to find a non-gifted cross breed. I just could not understand why she would act so rash and idiotic, all to save a child that isn't even her own. Perhaps I misunderstood the strength of Nadine and Amie's friendship, Chelsea shouldn't have made their ties so strong that even after death Amie still felt obligated to Nadine. It was odd, I had to admit. I suspected Nadine had a latent gift herself, one that drew people in. I wanted bring Amie back from the dead just so I could shake that stupid girl's shoulders and ranted at her.

'_Idiot!_ I screamed at her mentally, "_How dare you give up your life to save a degenerate half breed". _ I calmed myself before I pulled childish display like Felix had just done; draining any emotion from myself that was connected to Amie. '_What had happen to Amie is no concern for me now',_ I reminded myself. However, what was a concern was to quell any and all rumors of the Volturi's demise. The problem with that was the vampire population as too spread out and due to our nature very difficult to track. Demetri could not be expected to trace all of them and even if word did get around that the Volturi are certainly not decimated it would cause to great of confusion between the two existing rumors.

Volturi had to make an appearance as one unified body where a majority of the vampire world would gather. Luckily the Cullens have created a way to make that possible. My master did not think much of the invitation at first, they certainly did not want to attend, especially Master Caius, however our currently situation did not leave much of a choice. We had to attend that union of the mutt and the Cullen hybrid. The union was to take place within a month and seer thought to send us a card, more out of politeness then anything I would assume. I imagine they will be surprised that we will show up after all.

I would certainly relish the look on the Cullen's and the rest of vampire world when we show that although our home was destroyed, the Volturi certainly were not.

* * *

_Amie's POV_

I sat by the toilet while I waited for my dinner to come back up, as it usually did around this time. Adrien was hovering by the doorframe worriedly, waiting for me to become sick again. So far the last meal I had eaten and that stayed down was three days ago. I had looked in the mirror earlier that day and was horrified on how much weight I had lost in those few days. I wasn't looking Holocaust victim worthy yet, but I knew I was well on my way. My stomach had now grown slightly; it was awkward moment in the pregnancy where people didn't know if you were expecting or just fat. One of the kids gave a kick to my stomach and that was just the upstart it needed. I emptied my contents into the porcelain bowl, Adrien rushed to my side to hold my hair back from my face. He was such a sweet kid, and then I thought about how Alec should being doing this since it was him and his potent sperm that caused this mess. God if I ever see him again I'm going to light his pompous ass on fire.

"If you are going to insist on being sick, could you at least be quite about it?" Alistair appeared in the doorframe, his mood as brooding as ever. The slight smile I had seen yesterday had disappeared behind his stormy demeanor.

"I am so fucking sorry I am interrupting your evening of reading by being sick. I will try not to be so inconsiderate in the future," I mumbled as I brushed my damp hair away from my forehead.

"Mister Alistair you shouldn't be so cruel to Miss Amie. She is a delicate human," Adrien stood up and patted my stomach, which just made me want to throw up even more.

"Thanks Adrien," I gasped as I held back to urge to dry heave.

"All I am saying is that you don't have to be so obnoxious it," Mr. Sunshine and daises snapped before he stormed out of my line of sight.

"He's being an asshole!" Adrien declared as he plopped down next to me. The twins kicked in agreement inside of me. I winced a little at that, dreading the new bruise that would be decorating my skin later. I rubbed my stomach will I thought about what Adrien said. True Alistair had being significantly less nice since he found out who exactly the father of my children were. I believe he was about to kill me before he thought that maybe Alec wouldn't be too pleased about that. Then he was going to leave me to go on my merry little way (which I was more than happy to do) but some deity must have thought that that would have made my life a little so easy and struck Alistair with the idea to return me to the Volturi.

I swear I must have royally pissed off someone in a past life to deserve this.

So Alistair was keeping us in this cottage in some desolate forest while he arranges for Adrien, him, and me to go to America because apparently due to some freaky sixth sense Alistair has, that's where Alec is.

I dreaded seeing Alec again, for multiple reasons first and foremost being that my feelings for him was a deep dark path in my mind that I did _not _want to venture down. What did I feel for him; hatred, affection, indifference? And what did he feel for me? I guess the fact that he hasn't even attempted to find me should speak testimony for what feeling he had for me. Just when I was about to swept off into a vortex of self-pity and wallowing something cool and damp hit my face. I jumped back from the contact and was surprised to find a wet terry cloth lay in my lap. I looked up in time to see Alistair dark hair disappearing from the doorframe. Confused yet touched I rubbed my burning face with the clothe moaning in relief.

Later when I had showered in a slightly molding tub and changed into some cleaner clothes I joined Adrien and Alistair downstairs. The house that Alistair had found for us was a comfortable size, must likely made for a family of four. There were three bedrooms, two on the top floor, one on the bottom; and two baths both located on my top floor. They had carpet stairs that muffled my footsteps as I lumbered down the steps. The hand rail was smooth chocolate colored wood that was cool to the touch as my hand skimmed it ready to grip it in case I lost my footing. Since the fact that I was now responsible to for someone's life other than my own I've been more carefully about everything I do. I reached down stairs and admired its cozy effect. The stairs opened up to a small living room with a kitchen just off to the side of it. In the living room were several pieces of mismatched furniture, including one faux leather chair and a forest green couch with yellowed stuffing leaking out of it. Adrien was sitting Indian style of the red rug reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Alistair was stretched out on the couch with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. Just as I was about to thank Alistair for giving me that cloth he interrupts me.

"You know I gave you that cloth to quite you? Do I need to use it as a gag instead?" Alistair cocked one black eyebrow at me as he sat up "Now I would appreciate it if you so kindly not speak or make another sound for the rest of the night. I'm growing tired of your constant human noise."

My face grew red as I was getting ready to scream at him. He galnced lazily at me, not at all impressed by my display of anger.

"You look like an overripe tomato. Red really does not suite you."

After dealing with this jackass, I might actually be relieved to see Alec.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Where you glad to see Alec in this one? Now you questions have been answered as to why Demetri just didn't track Annette down. Everyone saw Amie run into the fire and assumed her dead. Besides the Volturi are too busy with finding new living arrangements and convincing the rest of the vampire world that they are still in charge. _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Guys, I know Corin is a girl now. This was written way before the Twilight Guide came out and in my defense Corin is both a girl and boy name. One day I will have time to go back and fix all the mistakes I made, but it is not this day. _

**Chapter 15 **

"I don't think I'm going to make it," I moaned as I smelled the nauseating stench of nearby fast food stands in the overcrowded airport.

"It is almost time Miss Amie," Adrien reassured me. Besides him Alistair was staring straight ahead, his baseball cap pulled low to cover his eyes, his lips getting thinner by the second and looking tense. Under his eyes dark circles were starting to form at an alarming pace.

"Alistair, maybe this isn't such a good idea. You already look like your about to eat everyone in sight. Can you make a fourteen hour trip on a metal tube compact with people?" I whispered hopefully as I laid a hand on my bulging stomach. I felt two little appendages press against my delicate flesh to meet my hand. I winced and dreaded to see how bad of a bruise I was going to have there.

"I will be fine," Alistair snapped, a little too loudly. A nearby couple looks over, startled by his sudden outburst. Alistair shoots them a death glare and they diffidently put their heads down and move to another row of seats.

I stared at him, "Okay…. Were defiantly screwed," I whispered to Adrien, partly out of concern for our wellbeing, but mostly to grin in satisfaction at Alistair getting pissed off and not being able to do shit about it. A low growl emanated from Alistair as his hands pressed tightly into the blue armrest of the chair. When he relaxed his death grip I saw five perfect impressions of his fingertips were pressed into the soft plastic.

"First Class for Flight 504 to New York is now boarding," Chirped the lady over the intercom. Alistair and Adrien rose fluidity to their feet with me awkwardly pulling myself up after them. Alistair gave a brunette our tickets and stalked onto the plane without a single look back in our direction to ensure that we were following him. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, grabbed Adrien's hand and trotted onto the plane. It had taken Alistair a week longer than expected produce the fake passports and ID's for us to travel abroad; I was now very noticeably pregnant. Also, I found out some fun facts about carrying a vampire's spawn. First as that they were freaky strong inside the womb and that they can give me bruises just by a small tap. A little bruises? Okay that's fine, some broken blood vessels, whatever. I can deal with that. What I can't deal with is that second thing.

I have to drink blood.

Disgust could not even begin to describe what I was feeling when Alistair first presented me with that dark red liquid in a tall glass cup. Or that fact that it actually smelled _fantastic. _I held out for a while (and by a while I mean 7 minutes) before I chugged the glass down like a Slurpee.

After throwing up every ounce of food that enters your body for four days straight then handed something that tasted and smelled fantastic it's hard to have much will power. Now I just order Alistair to place it in a non-see through container and I pretend its Kool-Aid. Girl gotta do what a girl gotta do.

I settled myself into the middle chair, Alistair on my left looking out of the window, and Adrien on my right playing with the safety belt. I sighed in relief over that fact I wouldn't have to ask for a seat belt extension for my protruding abdomen.

"Oh my goodness! He is adorable!" A lady in her mid-thirties exclaimed as she stared at Adrien. She wore a bright pink tracksuit and as she leaned forward to get a better look at Adrien I could see the words "Juicy" imbedded on the back of her top in rhinestones.

"What's his name?" she asked as he reached one tan hand out and ruffled his hair. Adrien looked up at the hand touch him with a contemplating look on his face.

"Adrien," I said, "he's almost two." I placed my hand on his thigh and gave him a look that clearly said '_behave'. _

"And your expecting again?" she asked as she glanced at my stomach, "He just can't keep his hands off of you can he?" she winked at me as she looked over at Alistair.

"What? Oh, no. No. no, no," I could feel my face heating up as all the blood rushed to it, "He and I- I mean he isn't- we aren't." I stammered, attempting to think of a way to explain Alistair presence.

"He's my uncle!" Adrien said in his childish high pitch voice as he beamed up at the lady.

"Uh, yeah. That's right. This is my brother. He's just escorting me to America to meet my… boyfriend." Alistair scoffed at that but I ignored him.

"Oh sorry for assuming," the woman blushed as she motioned for me to lean closer, "Is he single?"

I smiled deviously as I thought up of possible answers to this and decided on the one that would be the most entertaining.

"Oh yes, he is. He's rather lonely in fact, he's looking for someone to keep him company," I winked at her so she could gather my meaning. I didn't even have to turn around to see the glare Alistair was throwing my way. I could feel it beaming into the back of my head. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking and that as soon as we're alone; I'm a dead woman. However, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy myself while I still had time. The rest of the flight was spent suppressing snickers as the woman flirted with Alistair, who in turn would ignore her existence entirely. This however, seemed to only make her more determined to break his icy exterior. Once we had landed in New York, she slipped him her number and winked her impossibly long eyelashes at him.

Alistair ripped up the small square of paper in front of her, before dropping it to the ground. The pieces fell like snowflakes over the woman's garishly bright high heels. His long thin fingers entrapped my wrist in a death grip and stormed away with Adrien trotting behind us.

"It was nice meeting you!" I yell over my shoulder to the woman's mortified face. Alistair had dragged me halfway across the airport before swinging me into a little alcove, hidden from cameras and the public. He stood close that I could have counted the threads on his shirt. His coal eyes burned as he glowered down at me. My bump stuck out in between us, acting as a barrier to his wrath.

"I don't like you," he started with. "I don't like that I'm here with you. I curse whatever gods brought our fates together. You're annoying, insufferable, and above all else a meaningless whore who dragged me into the line of sight of the Volturi." He tightened his grip at that point; I could feel my bones grinding against one another, ready to break. "However, I am willing to see this to the bitter end because you are a human and you know of us. I cannot kill you because you are the Volturi's property _but do not think I will not harm you._" At his he flicked his wrist which in turn broke mine. His hand was over my mouth before I even had a chance to scream. Tears coursed down my face as I muffled my sobs into his cold hand. My hand felt like it was on fire as blood rushed to the afflicted area. Adrien gasped at Alistair's cruelty and managed to wiggle himself between the two of us. He pushed the vampire away (which wasn't too effective since Alistair is three times his body size) however he stepped away without a fight. My back hit the wall and I slide to the ground, grasping my throbbing now broken hand.

"Miss Amie? Are you okay?" Adrien fussed over me as he attempted to look at the broken appendage. I hiss when his careless child hands touched the area. He immediately drew back, fearful of causing me anymore pain. His wide dark blue eyes stared at me, unsure of what to do.

"Now, Now Alistair, is that really anyway to treat a lady?" I heard someone scolding him. The voice had a musical quality to it that I came to recognize as a trait of vampires.

'_Oh that's just fantastic! Another freaking vampire to join our little party; we should make a club. Vampires and Humans Stupid Enough to Mingle. The VaHSEtM'. _I thought sourly as I looked up to see our new addition. She stood with one hand on her small hip and glared at Alistair. She wore a light blue button up shirt with dark fashionable jeans and silver high heels. Though my eyesight was blurry with tears I did manage to find something strange in this girl; her eyes were gold. I puzzled over this for a few moments, tuning out her berating Alistair for harming me. Was this possibly not a vampire? Vampires I knew had red eyes, so what was this creature? Could it be yet another supernatural being? A witch maybe?

"May I take a look at it?" the girl asked, suddenly at my eye level.

I jumped back a little in shock, fearful of what this new creature was capable of. Her scent assaulted my senses, it was citrus with something else, something floral. Slowly I nodded and extended my now useless wrist to her. Her hands were cold and hard to the touch, like a vampire, so it was possible she could be one of them. Were there different kinds of vampires? I lost my train of thought when she hit a particularly painful spot.

"I'm sorry," she remorsefully, "I'm not the one with the doctorate in my family. It would be better if I took you to Carlisle; He'll be able to take care of this better than I can." She carefully helped me onto my feet. "That is, of course, if you have no objection to me taking her off your hands Alistair?" She turned to him as she said it, but I guess that the question was a mere formality. I would sense I would not be leaving her sight and Alistair would be more than happy to be rid of me.

Alistair glared at me in disgust and without as much as a good bye, turned on his heel and left me standing there with a perfect stranger. What the hell was this? Some fucked up game of hot potato? Was I to be pawned off to every vampire we encountered?

We stood awkwardly as we watched Alistair disappear into the crowd. Adrien grab my non broken hand and held onto it tightly, his body trembled as he thought about this new exchange.

"I take it you are not coming to the wedding then?" the girl called after him cheerfully. Alistair did not spare us a glance backwards as he merged into the crowd without a response.

Adrien and I stood together as we warily soaked in this newcomer. She turned excitedly to us and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh I just know you and Nessie are going to be great friends! We need to get you home before you pop and then you can come to the wedding and we need to pick out a dress for you and tux for Adrien. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She squealed as she took my hand from Adrien's and pulled me towards the exit. I attempted to reclaim my hand however, her grip just tightened. She did look back to see what the holdup was.

"What's up?" she asked innocently.

"What's up? Listen, lady I don't even know who you are. I don't know what a 'Nessie' is and I have no idea what wedding you're talking about." I planted my feet firmly on the ground, stating I was not going to move until I received some answers. Adrien had moved being me by now and I didn't blame him, I was starting to suspect this girl was insane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just get a head of myself sometimes," she let go of my hand and instead offered it in introduction, "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I suck pretty bad to leave you guys for over a year like that. Let's just say, senior year went by way faster than I imagined and freshman year at college is kicking my ass, along with being promoted at work. I won't even get into the abundance of family issues that have cropped up over the last year._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

The air in the car was frigid, I could see my breath crystallized in front of me. Occasionally a small whine echoed from the engine, begging for a break. Alice though was a tyrant, pushing this warped piece of metal to its limits, speeding around turns so fast that I would not be surprised if we broke the sound barrier or flipped off the side of the road. We were barreling towards some small town in Canada; I hadn't paid too much attention to specifics. Why bother? I might be handed off to another vampire by the time I gathered enough information about my new captors. I know her name is Alice, she's taking me to her family, who apparently is preparing for a wedding and I am allegedly becoming someone named Nessie best friend. I don't know. I can't even keep up; I have suspect that 'Alice' if that is even her real name, is delusional and clearly making all of this up. Truth be told, I was way too drugged up to even care. My wrist was resting against the window, the cool glass comforting the swollen skin that I was barely aware of. The ace wrap could hardly contain my skin, it puffed up angry and red, attempting to break free of its bindings; it proved such a problem for me that Alice had gotten me some serious pain meds.

I have no clue what I am on, but I hope they never take me off of it. Everything came to me a second too slow and a tad bit too hilarious. My mother was one of those natural health nuts so I had never taken medicine before, at least none from a pharmacy. I had grown up on her herbal remedies; from cramps to vomit my mom had a fix. This also meant that I was not use to the modern medicine and therefore had absolutely no resistance to it.

To say I was flying high was an understatement.

"Amie?" I turned my head towards Alice, a goofy smile playing at the corners of my mouth. Mouth, mouth, mouth; that's a funny word, mouth. M.O.U.T.H. I started to giggle uncontrollably as I came across this realization. Her face seemed fuzzy around the edges and I briefly wonder if she normally looked like that.

"Yes?" I drew out the "s", making a fantastic impersonation of a snake; this also caused me to cackle.

"We're here," Alice stated as she clicked her seat belt off. That startled me a bit; I hadn't noticed that we had stopped. I looked outside; the trees seemed to be dancing to my drugged mind.

"No we're not," I contradicted her, "The grounds still moving." It was true; I could see the dirt road shift and sway.

"Yes we are," in a flash she was at my door. Once she opened the door, the only thing saving me from falling face first was my seat belt. She sighed and righted me, unbuckled my seat belt and helped me out of the car. I threw an arm around her shoulder, leaning heavily on her for support. The ground still looked suspiciously unsteady to me.

"Alice!" a deep, smoothing voice exclaimed. A man appeared in front of us, with the same strange gold eyes. He didn't seem surprised that a heavily pregnant teenage girl would be in Alice's company. Perhaps she does this often.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle" he said to me as he offered his hand. I stared at it in wonder, not comprehending what he wanted.

"She's not normally like that," Adrien piped up. I jumped in surprise, I had forgotten about Adrien altogether. "She did that to her." He glared at Alice, angry that she was responsible for me being out of my senses. Alice ignored him; even in my addled brain I could see that she was not fond of children. Or maybe it was just Adrien.

"I'm tired, "I announced unexpectedly. All eyes turned towards me in surprise, they probably thought I wouldn't be able to form a sentence. Underneath me the ground continued to sway, I couldn't understand how everyone seemed not to notice it. Or maybe it was normal for the ground to sway, I couldn't seem to remember.

"And hungry," I added on as the twins kicked my pelvis in agreement. There was a sickening crack that reverberated through the still air. It came to me a second late, the pain. It felt similar to when Alistair has screwed up my wrist and I instinctively leaned over to relieve myself of the searing agony in my hip's general area.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle appeared inches from my face, his butterscotch eyes brimming with concern as he poked at my hips.

"What was that cracking noise?" Adrien asked fearfully, staring at my body as if it was some alien object. I looked over at Alice and she too seemed concerned. Before I knew what was going on I was lifted into the Carlisle arms. I clasped my arms around his head and gasped dramatically at the sudden change in position.

I heard him urgently telling someone to prep a room for me and then a whole bunch of medical jargon left his mouth as we entered the house in a blur. I was vaguely aware of others in the home, all rushing around me, handing off this and that to one another. Carlisle gave me hardly even a glance before setting me on a cool metallic table and then hurrying off to get something or another. I was left in an oddly bare room, it looked eerily similar to my doctor's office back home. The walls were painted a cheerful shade of blue and the only accessories in the entire room were white cabinets with chrome handles. I heard the word "pelvis" "broken" being thrown around. I suppose one of the kids must have kicked me pretty hard. I wouldn't be surprised, however this was the first time they actually broke something more than blood vessels. Adrien had somehow appeared by my elbow, his little face white with worry.

"I'm fine," I mumbled to him, I patted his wild black hair, smoothing it down in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. I winced as I felt the twins start moving around, curious about all of the commotion happening outside their little world.

"Adrien, honey," called a sweet voice, "Why don't you come with me?" A tall woman with brunette hair appeared behind Adrien, she was utterly beautiful as all people I seem to meet these days are. She gently, but firmly grabbed Adrien by the arm.

"No," Adrien cried forcefully as he attempted to tear his arm away from her, when that proved ineffectually he started to bite her hands and arms. She winced in pain, but her grip didn't loosen.

"Adrien," she pleaded, "you don't want to be in here for this. You can see her when she's all better."

"I. SAID. NO!" Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs, a horrible blood-curdling scream that caused the woman to release her hold on him to cover her ears. He was a blur as he raced to my side, climbing up on the table and holding firmly onto my red cotton T-shirt.

"It's fine," I slurred, "He's fine." I still didn't fully understand what was going on, I realized that I had broken a bone, but couldn't they just fix it, slab a cast on there and everything be fine and dandy? It was when Carlisle reentered the room with tray of medical instruments and I saw him pick up a scalpel that I realized what they were going to do.

My heart rate increased and my breath quickened. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as he drew nearer with the knife. The fog lifted from my conscious as I took full stock of the situation.

"What are you doing?" I bawled as panic finally settled in. I started to struggle but two algid hands forced me to stay put. I felt fear like never before wash over me. Not even when I was kidnapped by the Volturi did I experience this crippling amount of anxiety. Not only was my life at risk now, but Adrien's and the twins were too. Plus, I had just met these people minutes ago, I knew nothing about them. I cursed myself for being so stupid; in getting in that car with Alice I had signed all of our death warrants. Worse yet, I had no idea on what type of people they are, they could be harvesting my children for some black market trade or even running some sort of sick brothel like I had seen on a T.V special. Adrien picked up on my distress and started to bite at the hands holding me.

"Get him out of here Emmett," the voice holding my hands commanded. It was the woman again.

"No, please, no. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt them. Please, let me go," I wailed as tears blurred my vision. Some unseen force torn Adrien away from me; his screams grew faint as he was carried farther and farther away from me.

"It's okay," The brunette woman let go of my hands and appeared on my right side, she soothed me like a mother would her child. "You have nothing to worry about. Now I have to warn you this will be painful." She smoothed back some of my hair that had stuck to the tear marks on my face. "Now Amie, this is very important. You have to listen to me." She gently turned my face her way, "We're going to have to change you in a vampire." I started to shake my head violently.

"No, I don't wanna." I sobbed out to her. I didn't want to be like Alec or like Alistair. I didn't want to kill people; I didn't think I would have it in me to do that.

"No honey," she shushed my fears quietly, "You want to see your babies right? And be there for them?" I paused for a moment then nodded my head. "Okay then, you will be change because otherwise you will not survive this birth. Now sweetheart you have to listen to my very carefully." I felt a prickling sensation in my arm and I swiftly turned my head to the side. They were inserting an IV into my left arm; I didn't have a chance to read what was on the bag because I felt the woman turning my head back towards her.

"It's very important that you understand this. You're going to want human blood when you wake up. More than anything else in the world. _Fight it. _Our family has found a way to survive without sacrificing human lives." At this point she did gain my undivided attention. I didn't have to kill humans to live as a vampire? "You can drink animal blood. But when you wake up you need to prepare yourself for that, okay? Can you do that for me?" I nodded my head weakly at her. This was happening to fast, they need to slow down. I hadn't even fully understood that I was going to be a mother in a few moments let alone a vampire.

"We're going to start Amie," Carlisle warned me as he sliced open my abdomen. I screamed in agony as he dug deeper and deeper inside of me. Suddenly he dipped his head down and I could hear something hard snap and break. For a moment I feared it was my spine or he had broken one of the baby's necks. The brunette did not leave my side, holding tightly onto my hand as Carlisle dug through my insides.

"I want my Mom," I sobbed out suddenly. I wanted her to by the one hear by my side, not this stranger. I needed my Mommy. The reality of this was closing in on me and all's I wanted was to see my mother's tan smiling face again. She would know what to do and she would be so excited to meet her grandchildren. Maybe not this earlier in life, but she would love them all the same.

"He broke through the amniotic sac," she informed me, she tightened her grip on my hand and I vaguely noticed her eyes turning an alarming shade of black. I screamed again as another wave of pain washed over me. I felt something being yanked and then a cry filled the room.

"It's a boy," the woman squealed, she accepted the baby from Carlisle and handed him off to me. I wanted to inform her of course it was a boy, I wouldn't had an accelerated pregnancy if it wasn't. But I was staring in amazement on what my body had created. He had bright blue eyes, the color of the sky on a summer day that started intelligently around the room appraising his surroundings. A coating of dark brown hair was on his head and I reached weakly up to play with it. He was still covered in unmentionables and was making a right mess but I couldn't seem to care. He was just so tiny and seemed so fragile. His eyes finally met mine and he grinned a wide goofy smile complete with teeth.

I felt my heart stutter to a stop. Teeth, babies were not supposed to have teeth right after birth. As if I need a reminder that this child was not altogether human nor wholly mine. My special moment with my son came to a startlingly halt with this realization.

I broke my gaze from my new born son, Dear god that sounded so odd to me, before looking to see that the pseudo-doctor was up to down in my uterus. I almost dropped the kid when I felt a fire explode inside me. The next child must have been putting up one hell of a fight, because this dude was struggling to get him out. The woman had immediately snatched my baby from me when it became apparently that I would not be able to hold him anymore.

"Just a little farther, come on," Carlisle mumbled as he gave one final tug. I pinched my eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain or some shit.

The last thing I heard was a fatal _crack. _

The last thing I saw was my other child being lifted out of me.

The last thing I felt was the newborn baby being laid on my breast, snuggling close to my skin.

Then the fire took hold and everything else faded into black.

* * *

**A/N**: Did you feel it was too rushed? If so, good. Now you have a slight sense on how Amie feels. In case it wasn't clear, the babies broke her pelvis bone, which in turn forced her into labor. Now, Hybrid births before then hadn't had the advantage of a vampire doctor on their side that's why Amie's birth was a hell of a lot smoother (at least until the end) than Bella's or Pire's. Any questions as always feel free to ask. On another note: ALEC WILL BE HERE SOON! Like next chapter or so. YAYAYAY!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: LOOK AT ME GO! TWO UPDATE IN A MONTH. Hell, three updates in a year. I'm on a freaking roll.

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

"Come on baby girl, you have to drink something," Esme tried to tempted me with some revolting animal blood in a bottle but I refused. Next to me my brother was also pitching a fit, throwing whatever he could get his hands on at the window to the left of us, shattering it on his third try. We had refused to eat or drink anything in the few days we had been alive. We didn't trust these people, we had heard our mommy's panicked screams and felt her doubt from the moment we entered this world. Mommy was quiet now, they said she was sleeping, but we didn't believe them. They had stolen us away from her, before she had even gotten a chance to name us. I missed that place before my Brother and I came here, we missed being so close to Mommy, hearing her heart beat and listening to the blood rushing around us. I stared morosely around the kitchen, glaring at its cheerful decorations.

"They don't want it," Adrien scoffed at Esme's dismal attempts to feed us. He was leaning against the door frame in a large shirt and baggy pants that had several tears in them. On my first day here I heard him arguing with a lady who I found out later to be named 'Alice' that he did not want to change clothes, he wanted to see "Miss Amie". I remember hearing his voice when Brother and I were inside Mommy. I think he is our older brother. I already liked him, especially when he bites Esme or one of the others. I didn't like these people keeping us away from Mommy; although always he was pretty boring when he'd reads us a bedtime story (Webster dictionary). They tried telling us that we could not enter the room where Mommy was because it was too dangerous, but I didn't believe them. Mommy would never try to hurt us. I stopped listening to Esme and his banter and instead searched for a more comforting sound; my Mommy's heart had been struggling for the last day in a half, sometimes stuttering out before spring back to life, but it always reminded me that at least she was near.

_Ting ting ting_

My brother had picked up a spoon to regain my attention and was banging it on the table. He nodded towards Adrien and Esme's fight and then undid himself from constraints they placed on us in these high chairs. I understood quickly what he meant to do and I followed suit, pushing out the small plastic table attached to the chair and undoing the clasps that held me in. Silently we fell to the tiled floor and crawled our way out of the kitchen towards freedom. We didn't even pause when we reached the stairs; slowly we crawled our way up them. The plush carpet scratched against my knees and palms, but I pressed on. We were on a mission; a little pain would be worth it.

We made it to right outside Mommy's room before we hit a snag in our plan. We stared up at the offending piece of round metal, glowing bronze in the low light. Neither one of us would be tall enough to grasp the doorknob and enter the room. I huffed in frustration, light brown hair falling into my eyes before I angrily swiped it out of my way. Brother also seemed a little put out by this development. We could hear the argument winding down in the kitchen and soon our escape would be noticed. We had gone all this way for nothing. Brother plopped himself in front of the door and crossed his arms in defeat. I glanced from him to the doorknob and then back to him again, my eyes light up as I thought of solution to our problem. We could hear Esme asking where we had gone and soon she or some other one would find us. We had to act quickly. I gestured for Brother to get on all fours to form a small stool which I could climb on. He understood quickly, as only he seems to be able to read my face. I had the knob within my grasp by the time Esme mounted the first step.

Swiftly I turned the knob and fell face first into my mother's chamber. I glanced around, she seem to be alone, which made me angry. She shouldn't be alone, she was never alone for as long as brother and I had known her. Brother jumped up in excitement, clapping his small hands in celebration, I smiled at him, also excited that we made it this far.

I took in the rest of the room while I slowly walked the rest of the way in. It was quiet except for my mother's labored breaths and faint heartbeat. Window's covered the left side of the room, giving a view of the winter landscape outside, icicles glistering as the light hit them. I could see the sun struggling against the night as it sank over the horizon as it bathed the room in its reddish glow. Mommy lay on a metal table in the center of the room perfectly still except for the rise and fall of her chest. Brother and I moved forward in awe, the air held a sacred quality, almost like we were in a temple to a long forgotten goddess. We paused for an instant to take this momentous occasion in.

"Baby girl and Baby Boy," said a soft voice from the doorway and just like that the spell my brother and I were under had shattered. In unison we gazed at the person who had intruded in our special moment. In it stood Nessie, her long bronze hair piled up onto the top of her head, which was cocked to the side, examining us. "What are you two doing in here?"

Brother and I stared at each other for just a moment before nodding in agreement. In a flash we were on top of Mommy, holding on for dear life. We both glared at Nessie, daring her to try to remove us from our Mommy.

She smiled sweetly down at us. I didn't mind Nessie much as a person, but she was one of them and they didn't want us to be with our Mommy so by default I didn't like her.

"Listen guys," the door shut behind her with a soft _click_, "I know how you're feeling, kind of. When I was first born I was scared too. I wanted to be right next to my Momma also, but your Momma's going through a change right now and when she wakes she might not be altogether herself and we don't want you to be hurt." She strolled over to where we were, each of us holding onto Mommy's arms as tight as we could.

"Trust me. I know how hard it is." Her eyes were full of sincerity as she crouched down to be at our eye level. We sat in silence as we contemplated her words. I placed a hand on Mommy's cheek as we turn to look at her, Brother and I shared a glance; neither one of us for a moment thought that Nessie knew how hard it was. She was surrounded by family the moment she was created. We could see that in the way everyone doted on her, even when she was grown up. True, they tried to do the same thing to us, but we raised hell if they even tried to pick us up. We knew they weren't our family, we knew from the moment we were born, we had only Adrien and Mommy and we were not about to give that up. I let Nessie stand next to us; we both knew that another Cullen would appear soon to help haul us out. Mommy's cheek felt oddly cold beneath my hand and my eyes narrowed in concern. I didn't know what it meant to be that cold. I knew almost all the Cullen's besides Nessie and her boyfriend, Jacob, felt cold to the touch, but we were also abnormally warm, I wondered what that meant.

I gazed at the rest of Mommy's face; the last time we had seen her she was covered in blood and sweat and awfully thin. Someone had cleaned her up and replaced her torn clothes, I felt myself warm to the Cullens as I thought that they were at least thinking of our mother's comfort. Mommy's hair was also cleaned; her locks shinned in the overhead light. Her hair was a bit darker than mine and her skin lack the healthy glow that our working hearts gave us. She was as pale as the snow outside, her eyelids darkening to a light purple and her lips a fierce color of red. The Cullens, more than likely Alice, had dressed Mommy in a teal dress with matching flats. I didn't feel like that was winter wear but the weather hadn't seemed to bother the rest of the Cullens so maybe it wouldn't bother Mommy either. I wanted her to wake up so that she could tell the Cullen's to leave us alone, especially Alice and Rosalie who were always trying to dress us up.

A warm arm wrapped around my waist, effectively disrupting my thoughts, and I felt myself being tugged upwards, I let a snarl escape from my clenched teeth as I turned towards Nessie. When I saw the expression on her face though, I paused. All of the color had drained itself from her features and her heart was beating more frantically than normal. I glanced around in confusion, looking for the source of her distress. I looked over at Brother, who was grinning and pointing at Mommy's chest. I strained my ears and was surprised to note that there were only three heart beats in the room now, Nessie, Brother's and mine.

Which meant that Mommy was about to wake up, the Cullen's had explained that much to us, although a twinge of fear diluted my excitement of seeing Mommy because the Cullen also said she wouldn't be herself when she first woke up and Nessie's reaction reinforced this. I managed to loosen Nessie's grip on me and grabbed hold of Brother, about to signal that maybe we should leave, just as my mother's eyes flew open.

She looked incredibly confused as she took us both in and then her ruby eyes flitted to the doorway were the rest of Cullen's had finally appeared. I felt brother's warm hand slip into mine and he attempted help me get off of Mommy's stomach as I had to climb over it to reach him.

Mommy's eyes were brought back to us at the sudden movement and she quickly flipped over the table and landed in a crouch. I was airborne for a few moments as I was knocked off of her. I heard Brother fall to the ground with a muted _thud_. I soon landed beside him, rubbing my backside with a petulant pout on face more for effect than anything else because a fall as small as that would not hurt me. My display drew Mommy's attention as she singled me out; looking even more confused at my appearance than I think was warranted. She kept her main focus on me but seemed to also be tracking where the Cullen's were in her peripheral, wary of their approach.

"Alec lied about that part," Edward spoke up from within the crowd.

'_Who is Alec? What did he lie to Mommy about?' _I questioned. I decided to store those thoughts away for later, for whenever I figured out how to use words.

"Of course he did," Mommy's voice was beautiful, even more so than we remember. It was a cadence of bells ringing out, not even the anger and betrayal marred the beauty in her voice. I heard brother gasp next to me as he eagerly crawled forward, also wanting Mommy's attention.

"Miss Amie?" Adrien called excitedly as he poked himself between the adults' legs, attempting to reach Mommy. I watched as Esme swooped down upon him, picking him up in her arms and preventing escape and knew that we would soon be next. He struggled against her but his protest was drowned out by the loud growl that ripped itself from Mommy's chest. I grinned when I heard her stick up for Adrien.

'_That's right Mommy, tell them to leave us alone.'_ I could tell Brother was thinking along the same longs because he started to clap, which was our little way of saying we approve.

"Amie," Carlisle soothed as he moved forward, his hands outstretched in peace. So far Brother and I seemed to have been forgotten by the Cullens.

"Let him go," Mommy grounded out as he stepped forward. I could hear the other Cullen's shifting in the background in what I assume to be defensive poses. The air was thick with tension; all of our eyes were on Mommy, waiting to see what would happen. Mommy must have sensed the change in the room because she suddenly looked frightened and deepened her crouch, looking like she was about to pounce. Brother and I shared a look; this was not how we wanted our first meeting with Mommy to go. Mothers were supposed to hold you and give you lots of kisses. We knew because that's what we have seen Bella do to Nessie and Esme to all of her children. Brother opened his mouth and attempted to talk or do something to diffuse the situation, but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Amie please, you're a newborn now. We need to have you feed before you can be trusted around the children. I'm sure your thirst must be a nuisance right now." At the mention of her thirst Mommy's eyes turned a deep black and her face grimaced like she was in pain. I threw a glare in Carlisle direction, angry that he upset Mommy. I was about to crawl over there and bite Carlisle as punishment when Brother and I were abruptly separated, each of us lifted into a different set of arms.

That seemed to break whatever hold Carlisle had on Mommy, in a flash she was on top of my captor. She none to gently tore me from their grip and a whimper of pain escaped me as her hands closed in around my forearms. She was holding me too tightly; I started to panic as I heard my bones grinding against one another and struggled in her grasp. My face was pressed up against her dress; the blue blocked my vision as I tried to assess what was going on through my other senses. I already knew that Adrien and Brother had been removed from the room, their voices were to faint to be in the same room. Based on their scents it was just Mommy, me, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett in the room. Mommy was beyond speaking at this point; instead she growled and held onto tighter, despite my lack of oxygen.

I had a feeling Carlisle knew that there was no reasoning to her at this point and I felt myself tremble in fear, my heart beating twice as fast. I never imagined that Mommy would hurt me on purpose, but this new snarling person was unfamiliar. I didn't know what to expect. I heard someone spring and then I felt the impact. It was what I imagine being hit by a semi-truck felt like and I started to bawl from the pain. I was thrown from Mommy's arms across the room, I saw she was being held down by all three Cullen's and that was all I knew before my head slammed into the cabinet. After that it was just darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **I said I would bring I Alec soon, but not quite yet. Amie needs to sort some things out before I throw her that curve ball, but I have already written their reunion (let me just tell ya, it's intense). I'm just deciding on what chapter to fit it into. Anyhoo, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review please, they keep me going. :)


End file.
